Welcome Home
by Jettrooper12
Summary: Family is forever, Family is there to protect you, Support you, Love you, A family stays together no matter what...But what about if Family betrays you, Then what? You realize that it was all a lie, So what do you do...Revenge. R&R
1. Prolouge

_**Hello again!**_

_**Yes this is a start of ANOTHER STORY!**_

_**Don't worry i can manage**_

_**Anyway today is Epicenter six's birthday!**_

_**And he told me that he wanted me to start this story for hid B-Day**_

_**I couldnt refuse**_

_**So here ya go**_

_**Happy Birthday Epicenter!**_

_**I don't own anything**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Raph slammed the door as he and Leo ran inside, he locked and put all his weight against the door. He felt something slam against the other side of the door, he used all his strength to not let the door break down.

"Raph what about Don!" Leo yelled

"He'll be fine now help me" Raph yelled back

"Raph we can't just Don out there with him!" Leo screamed

"We don't have any other choice now help me!" Raph screamed back

Leo ran up next to him and used all his strength to hold the door. Then the slamming stopped, Raph and Leo didn't move from the door, just in case.

"Is he gone?" Raph asked

"I don't know" Leo said, "I really don't want to see if he is"

Raph released his weight from the door and slowly stepped back. He leaned on the sink and covered his face with his hands.

"Raph your shoulder doesn't look so good" Leo said

Raph uncovered his face and looked at his shoulder, seeing a huge chunk of skin missing.

"I can't believe he bit you" Leo said examining his shoulder

They stood in silence for a couple minutes.

"Do you think Don made it out?" Leo asked

"I don't know…I hope he did"

Leo sighed, he filled with anger pretty quickly. He grunted loudly and punched the mirror, Shattering it to pieces.

"Leo"

"We can't just stay in here while Don is out there with him" Leo said

"You think I want him to stay out there after he bit a chunk out of me, And after what he did to you in the kitchen" Raph said

Leo stared at Raph, "Then let's get out there and stop him before he kills Don"

Raph took a deep breath, "Shh" He said

He slowly walked to the door and unlocked it, turning the knob and slowly opening the door. He peeked outside.

"Is he out there" Leo asked

"I don't see them" Raph said as he slowly walked outside

"Don!...Mikey!" Raph yelled

He stepped more and more outside until he was in the middle of the main room. Leo soon followed next to him.

"Where did they go" Raph asked

"I don't know" Leo said

Then in a sudden break of silence, The sound of something falling hit their ears. They looked down and saw their purple mask brother, laying in front of them, gasping for air, blood running down his mouth and face barely recognizable.

"DON!" Leo screamed

"run" Don said quietly and weakly

Then a door slamming rang throughout the lair. Raph grabbed Leo's arm and sprinted toward Don' s lab. He opened the door and then heard Leo curse.

"Sorry Raph" Leo said as he pushed Raph into the lab and slammed the door close.

Raph turned around and stared at the door, hearing what sounded like two giants fought it out in there. Then it got silent, the only sound he heard was his own breathing.

"Leo?" He breathed out

Then he heard a large slam on the door, he yelped, upon hearing another, he ran up to the door and forced all his weight against it. He gritted his teeth and slammed his body against, feeling his anger skyrocket/

"LEO!" He screamed

He turned his shell to the door and slid down, "LEO" He screamed again

He slammed his fists into the ground, "LEO ANSWER ME!" He felt tears begin to run down his face.

"LEO!"

He stood up and slammed his hands on the door, "LEO ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT"

He looked around Don's lab. He spotted a nail gun that laid on the desk. He quickly walked to it, picked it up, and walked back to the door. He held it steady, placed a hand on the door knob. Then quickly opened it and pointed the nail gun out the door. No one was In sight , his breath quickened as he slowly out of the lab. Then he felt a sharp and intense pain rush from his head to his fee , he fell to the ground. He looked up with blurry vision and saw the figure lift his weapon up again, then slammed it down on his head, then once more in the chest, then the last time in the stomach.

Raph tired opening his eyes, but he saw nothing but blur and flashes. He looked to his left and tried to confirm what he saw, he thought he saw three turtles laying on the ground. He closed his eyes, he heard voices but couldn't understand a lot of what the voices said.

"Betrayed…..…for…loved…hate" Was all Raph could make out, the rest was just noises.

He opened his eyes again and a little of his vision came back. He realized after a couple seconds he was being dragged somewhere. He gathered the strength he had left, turned to his shell and kicked the person. He scrambled away toward the lair door, as he reached for it, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He stopped and held it, feeling the blood flow down his leg. He felt around and plucked out what was in it. A nail.

He turned around and saw the person standing right next to him. He felt a hand around his neck and then he was thrown to the ground. He couldn't even move anymore muscles, he was dragged across the floor again. He grabbed Leo's hand as he passed him. Leo looked at Raph, eye black, gasping for air, swollen cheek. He tried to keep a grasp on his hand but he couldn't. His hand just slid away as he was being dragged.

He soon stopped and was pushed up against the wall, he saw the person grab Raph's arm and hold it up against the wall. Then he saw the person lift up the nail gun and point it at his bicep, then fire it. Raph screamed in pain, then he saw him fire it again closer to his shoulder, then again in his hand.

Raph screamed as the pain traveled through his arm and throughout his entire body. As the person let go of Raph, he fell but then soon lifted himself up hung from his arm. He looked at his arm and saw the nail deep inside and blood running down his arm. He tried to pull it off but it was attached to the wall.

"You bastard" Raph yelled

Then he shot it again in his foot, penetrating it and sticking it to the floor. Raph screamed in agonizing pain.

"Please…Please why are you doing this to us" Raph pleaded

The man walked up to Raph, grabbed his jaw, and forced Raph to look at him. He got a clear view of his orange mask.

"Because you three did it to me" Mikey said


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

'Yeah...Just our luck, the onetime me and my bro's go out for a run in what felt like ages. We get ambushed by foot ninja's. Coincidence? We will never know. But all I know was ready to kick some foot but! But Leo thought it was best if we tried to avoid them at all cost. Yeah...Good one Leo. Now look were we are, Being chased by a but load of ninja's. I'm totally tempted to turn around and start kicking some butt. But no, If I do then I would never hear the end of that Leo lecture, Gah this sucks' Mikey thought

Mikey turned around and saw the foot ninja's still on their tail.

"Come on Fearless, We can take them" Raph yelled out

"No! I don't want to risk it guys" Leo yelled back

"Well we can't just run forever" Mikey said

"I agree, Come on Leo we can take them" Don added

Leo let out a annoyed sigh and slid out his swords, stopped suddenly and jumped toward the foot ninja's. He swung his sword toward the crowd and knocked out two ninja's.

"This is what I'm talking about" Mikey said grabbing his chucks and running toward the crowd

They all joined in on the fight and it was just like Mikey said, They were kicking butt. Don knocked down three foot ninjas and kicked another. Raph drove his sai into one's side and kicked him away, he reached around, grabbed two and slammed their heads together. Leo elbowed a ninja in the neck and jump kicked two on each side of him. Mikey...He was having a blast.

Mikey swung his nun chucks around him, two foot ninja's went to attack him but he moved his arms and the two nun chucks hit the foot ninjas and they fell to the ground instantly. He then swung the chuck around a ninjas neck, grabbed it, and forced his head to Mikey's knee.

'What was Leo talking about, this is awesome, I'm having so much fun! What are we possibly risking? A couple of bruises and scratches? Little down side to a totally awesome up side!' Mikey thought as he fought off three foot ninjas. Everything seemed to be gone, he was only focused on him and the foot ninjas. The foot ninja's he were fighting were obviously giving up, but he just kept messing with them.

He looked around and saw there were more and more coming toward him. 'Uh oh' He thought. Maybe this was too much.

"I think it's time to bail guys" Mikey screamed

There were no familiar responses.

"Guys?" He pushed two ninjas away and turned around.

HIs stomach dropped.

They were two buildings away, running.

'Why are they running? Why did they leave me?' He thought

"GUYS!" He screamed

He felt four arms wrap around both sides of his shell and he was thrown to the ground. His hands were forced down and he was unable to move.

"HELP!" He screamed

...

"Ok Fearless you were right...we couldn't handle those guys" Raph said

"Next time just listen to me" Leo said

They continued to run.

Don stopped at the sudden scream, he turned around and saw Mikey was not with them.

"Guys...Where's Mikey?" Don asked

They all stopped, "I told him that we were going to retreat" Leo said

"Yeah but did he hear you?" Don said

They heard another scream, this one sounded more familiar.

"Oh sh*t" Raph said

...

"HELP...HELP!" Mikey screamed

The foot ninja's crowded Mikey, "Do it already" One of them said

"You don't have to ask me twice" Another said

The foot ninja slid out his sai and slammed it down hard on Mikey's chest, Mikey screamed, Then felt numb everywhere. His eyes were sliding in and out of focus. He heard the foot ninjas talking.

"Why did you do that? You know that never works..They just keep walking back up later" One foot ninja said

"Fine i'll cut his throat" Another said

"No time, The freaks are coming back" Another said, "Let's just leave him"

Then the foot ninjas disappeared from sight, He stared up in the sky. Feeling the blood running down his body and sides. His visions was failing. It got darker and darker. But no matter how much pain he was in, it didn't withstand the pain he felt in his heart. The sight of his brothers leaving him like that.

'What did i do?...Did i make them angry? Why did they leave me?' He thought

'But it's all fine, The foot ninja said i would wake up in a few hours, I'll probably just pass for a while and then wake up...right?' He thought

And with that, His eyes closed and he drifted off into the darkness.

...

"MIKEY!" Leo screamed when he saw his laying on the ground.

They stopped at him and dropped down next to him. Leo grabbed his head and lifted it up, resting him on his lap.

"Mikey...Mikey stay with me...Don..Don is he alive?" Leo asked, tear starting to emerge.

Don placed his fingers on Mikey's neck, feeling nothing but semi warm skin.

"Oh my god" Don said

"He's alive..right?" Raph said

Don shook his head, not knowing how to say the words.

"Oh god Mikey" Leo said, resting his younger brothers head on his shoulder, tears running down his face.

Raph stood up and backed away from Mikey with a look of complete horror on his face, He didn't want to believe it, He covered his face and looked away.

Don grabbed Mikey's hand and checked his pulse, hoping he made a mistake. He felt no pulse. He let out a sob and placed Mikey's hand on his chest.

"Is there any way to heal him?" Raph asked

Don looked at the wound on his chest, It looked as if it would be deep enough to hit his heart.

"No" He said

Leo let out a quick sob, He wiped the tears off his face, "We have to bury him" Leo said, "Give him a proper resting place"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Sorry Epicenter! I will post up our conversation probably around chapter four! I don't want to risk ruining anything for my other readers!** _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Leo and Don heaved the heavy wooden crate on the ground, Leo wiped the sweat off of his forehead and stared down the large hole that Raph was still digging out.

"Do you think it's deep enough?" Don asked

"It's as deep as it will ever be" Raph said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Leo stared down into the hole, not wanting to believe his little brother will be in there forever.

"Leo?" Don said quietly

Leo looked over at Don.

"You ok?"

Leo stood in silence for a minute, "It all seems unreal, like any second I will just wake up and he will still be here"

Don sighed, then wrapped his arms around his brother, resting his head on Leo's shoulder.

"It's better for him this way…He's in a happier place" Don said, "He can pull all the pranks he wants on the angels"

Leo let out a laugh, the first on Don has heard in a long time.

Raph climbed out of the hole, "Let's get this over with"

Leo nodded his head and signaled Don to the other side of the crate. They both picked it up and walked to the hole.

"Gently" Raph said

Leo and Don slowly lowered the crate into the hole and gently laid in on the bottom. Raph grabbed the shovel, scooped up a pile of fresh dirt, and sprinkled it on the crate. Scooped up another fresh pile, and gently sprinkled it on the crate.

…

Raph patted the dirt to make it smooth and even. He threw the shovel to the side and looked at the place where a hole was once, now it was filled to the top.

"Where's the wood?" Raph asked

"Here" Leo walked toward the forest, picked up the piece of wood that Don carved Mikey's name into and walked pass Raph, he took a deep breath and forced the piece of wood down into the dirt. He stood up and stepped back next to his brothers.

They stood in silence, staring at the grave site.

"Someone say something" Don suggested

"I'll do it" Raph said quietly

Raph cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Mikey…" He chuckled slightly, "You know I'm not good at these kind of things…so don't haunt me if I mess it up"

He cleared his throat again, " Uhmm…Over the years…I've learned so much from you…I know I was kind of a handful and I would always yell at ya if you got on my nerves," A tear fell out of his eye, "but you have to know…it didn't mean any of it, if I could take back every insult I gave ya, I would…even though it may have not seemed like it…I always loved ya…I always will…you're my brother…you were so full of life…it ain't fair that you had to leave us so early, I'm always going to miss that smile of yours...you're humor…You're laugh… The way you lighten up my day just by being next to me…and believe it or not…I'm even going to miss you're pranks…I love you Mikey…and I always will….I'm going to miss ya bro"

Leo closed his eyes, Raph's words stung, stung more painfully then four swords going through his stomach. Everything grew silent, Leo glanced around and saw Raph had tears falling out of his eyes. He quickly closed his again to try and stop the incoming tears. He had never seen Raph cry before, like never. And seeing it only wanted to make him cry even harder. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He wished he could talk to him one more time, just to tell him how much he loved him, and to actually say goodbye.

Don couldn't look away from the piece of wood that had Mikey's name on it, a memory flashed into his head.

_"Hey Donnie?"_

_Don jumped "Jeez Mikey…you almost gave me a heart attack"_

_"Sorry" He said quietly_

_"What are you doing up? It's late"_

_"I…I can't sleep"_

_Don set down his tools and stood up, "Is everything ok?"_

_"I'm..I'm just confused"_

_"Anything I can help with?"_

_"Why did Leo really leave…Raph says he left because he couldn't handle the pressure and Splinter said he left to become a better leader"_

_Don sighed, "Listen…Leo never left because of the pressure…Raph just said that because he's angry"_

_"Why is he angry"_

_"Because…Leo left…You know how Raph is different when Leo's around…well I guess he's more different knowing that he going to be gone for awhile"_

_"Is that why he sleeps all day?"_

_"I don't know"_

_Mikey sighed, "Everything's all weird dude...and the only thing that happened was Leo left"_

_"Believe me…If you leave…It would be even weirder" Don said with a chuckle_

_"Really"_

_"Yeah…Everyone needs a little Mikey in their life"_

_Mikey laughed, "and everyone needs a Donnie in their lives"_

_Don smiled and hugged Mikey._

Don gritted his teeth and fought the urge to fall to his knees and scream, Why Mikey…The youngest and the most innocent person there could ever be. How will they ever live without Mikey, without Mikey…Everything would be just be lifeless, no more jokes, no more pranks, No more Raph chasing Mikey all over the place, no more video games, Well Don could try to play video games, but it wouldn't be the same without Mikey winning all the time.

Then it hit Don, He wouldn't be hurt anymore, he will never have to make that sad guilty face when Splinter scolds him, no more having to wake up to help Mikey's nightmares disappear.

The sound of Raph's sob made Don snap out of his thoughts, remembering where he was.

"Come on…We should get going" Leo said

Raph nodded and him and Leo began to walk toward the forest.

"Wait" Leo said

Raph and Don watched as he walked into the forest, bend over and picked up some flowers and set them on the dirt near the piece of wood.

"There" He said, then he and Raph continued to the forest.

"Goodbye Mikey" Don said quietly, then followed his brothers.

"Everything is going to be different without Mikey…the lair isn't going to be the same" Raph said

"Yeah…I know" Leo said as they walked out of the forest.

That's when Mikey's body jerked back to life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikey grunting from the pain in his chest, he placed his hand on his chest and felt nothing but his chest. He coughed and exhaled, He tired to open his eyes, but noticed his eyes were already open. He blinked twice, Where was he? Was his brothers with him? He closed his eyes and opened them again, noticing that he was in complete darkness. He moved his arm and felt a wall awfully close to him, He turned his head but still couldn't see anything.

He lifted his head up and felt something suddenly hit his head. He laid his head back down and lifted his hand up and felt a wooden blockade right above him, hardly giving him any room to breathe.

"What the?" He said to himself

He felt the sides and felt another blockade, He stretched his legs and hit a wall, He rose his hands over his head and felt yet another wall.

"Oh no" He said as he started to panic

He hit his hands against the top wall, "HELLO!" He screamed

He began to panic even more, he kicked the wall at his feet and slammed his hands against the top wall.

'Where am i…Why can't I see…Am i…Am I in a crate?' He thought

He stopped, gasping for air. He placed his hands on the wall above him and pushed upward, using all his strength. His chest erupted in sudden pain, but he ignored and continued pushing up against the wall. He exhaled and released the pressure. He laid his head back down on the ground and stared into the darkness.

"Calm down Mikey…Just keep calm everything Is going to be ok…They will come and open this up for me…Whatever this is" He said to himself

He placed his hand on the wall against and knocked on it.

"Hello…Is anyone out there…There's a lonely turtle in here" He said calmly

'Just do what Leo said to do when you don't know what going on…Keep calm and have a cool head' He thought

"Keep calm..Keep calm" He said

He moved his head left and right and tried to make some space, It was impossible, If he moved his shoulder off the left wall then his right shoulder would hit the other wall. He didn't like tight spaces…It always reminded him of a couple years back when Raph locked him in the pantry, it was way more spacious then this…He was only six.

Flashed of Raph closing the door on him and leaving him in the dark made him shudder in the dark. He needed to get out of here or he would soon freak out.

He placed his hands on the wall above him, took a deep breath and used all his force against the wall. His chest exploded in pain, he yelped, but still pushed. Then he felt something hit his nose, He stopped and rubbed his nose. It felt like it spread around, he lifted it up and tried to squint in the dark to see what it was, He sighed. He help it up to his nose and smelt it.

The smell was familiar, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. He knew he was going to regret this, he stuck out his tongue and licked his finger. He spat out instantly and shuddered.

It was dirt.

Everyone knew what dirt tasted like. He was under dirt, then it hit him.

'Dirt…why would I be under dirt?...Oh no' He thought

He slammed his hands against the wall above him.

"HELP!...HELP ME" He screamed

He was buried alive, why would he be buried alive? Mikey's sanity dropped and his panic sky rocketed. Who would bury him alive? Foot ninjas? Bishop? Stockman?

He didn't know, but what he did know is that he was going to die if he didn't do anything. But what could he do, scream? Wait it out? That seemed like the only other option. Besides from keeping on pushing up on the roof until it broke and he could try to get out. But once that roof broke, then tons of dirt would fall on him and only kill him faster.

He noticed he was breathing quickly, he needed to save the oxygen he had left before he passed out. He tired to slow his breathing down, but in the situation now. It was kinda hard.

"Calm down Mikey…Someone has to know you're down here" He said

April…She would notice he was missing and come looking for me. She can use Don's tracking device on my phone.

My phone!

He quickly reached in his belt and felt for his phone.

"God damn it" He yelled

He slammed his hands against the walls in anger, "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed

He couldn't stop shaking, he felt numb all over. His breath returned to the heaves and gasps. Taking a lot of oxygen at once.

"Mikey…Get it together Mikey…Stop freaking out"

He clenched his fists and tightened his muscles. He exhaled and took deep calm breaths. He closed his eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts. A memory happily flew into his head.

_"Mikey"_

_Mikey stopped humming his favorite song and lowered his comic book, "Yes?" _

_"Come here for a second"_

_He threw his comic book onto his bed and jumped up and ran out the door, he happily ran down the stairs continuing to hum his song, he jumped the rest of the way. He saw Leo reading and Don in his lab, but they weren't the ones who called him._

_"Who's calling the Mikenator?" he said_

_"He's in the garage" Leo said_

_Mikey hummed his song and headed for the garage, he opened the door and saw Raph standing by his bike._

_"Hey..I got a surprise for you" Raph said_

_"What is it?" Mikey said happily_

_"Close your eyes" Raph said_

_Mikey grinned and closed his eyes, He felt a hand grab his arm and began pulling him. _

_"Raph where we going?" Mikey said _

_"Almost there"_

_"Ok open your eyes" Mikey said jokingly_

_"Don't even think about it" Raph chuckled_

_Mikey felt Raph's arm let go and he stood, "Now?"_

_"Go ahead"_

_Mikey opened his eyes, right next to Raph's bike was a bike that looked like his, Only painted orange. Mikey's eye's opened wide._

_"You always said you can't be the Turtle Titan without a bike" Raph said_

_Mikey was speechless, He opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out, only a little squeak._

_Raph laughed, "Go ahead..get on"_

_Mikey didn't need to be told twice, He ran to the bike and jumped on. _

_"Raph how?"_

_"I had a little extra time and equipment" He said_

_"So does this mean that I can ride on this whenever I want" Mikey asked_

_"No it's twenty five cents an hour" _

_Mikey gave Raph a confused look._

_"I'm kidding of course you can" Raph said_

_"YES!...Can we go out now?" Mikey asked_

_"I don't see why not..Here" Raph handed him a orange helmet that had 'Turtle Titan' on it_

_"Oh my god" He said_

_"Let's go" Raph said_

_They both revved there engines and drove off.  
><em>

Mikey smiled, then opened his eyes, remembering he was in buried in a crate. The memory was a good one, it was one of the best moments he's had with Raph.

Raph.

He remembered his brothers, Did they know he was down here? Then he remembered what happened before. The foot ninjas, him and his brothers were fighting ninjas before…before they left him there to die.

"Why did you guys leave me…why did you guys leave me to die" Mikey said to himself


	5. Chapter 4

Wow! It's been to long for me! I had to stay after school this past week so i haven't been able to update as much as i would have liked. But anyway i'm having a five day weekend this weekend. So i'll be writing my but off! Anyway here ya go!

Enjoy

Edit: Ok so after some harsh threats by Epicenter, i noticed that Mikey being under ground for five days was very unrealistic! So i must change that or unholy things will happen to me. -Jet

I own nothing...remember that

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Don typed furiously on his keyboard, not taking his eyes off the screen. He knew if he kept this up that he would need glasses, but that never stopped him before, why should he stop now. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, not wanting to stop typing. But his fingers were getting numb and it was messing up his words. He exhaled and began typing again.

Leo slowly pushed the door open, he peeked inside and saw Don typing on his keyboard. He could hear his fingers slamming on the keys all the way in the kitchen. He continued to stare at him.

"Donnie?" Leo asked

"What" He said sharply, not taking his eyes off the computer screen

"You ok?"

"Just great" He said sharply again

Leo sighed and closed the door, he stood alone near Don's lab door. He heard Raph's slamming his fist into the punching bag in the dojo.

'What are we going to do…We can't keep living like this, coped up in separate rooms for the whole day. I mean we buried Mikey a day ago, We should be past this now…shouldn't we?' Leo thought

He didn't know, It still pained him every time he thinks about him, hell hearing his name made him want to start tearing up again. He walked to the couch and slouched down into the cushion. He didn't feel like watching TV, He didn't feel like doing anything.

The punching sounds stopped, he heard footsteps coming out of the dojo.

"Hey" Raph said with a unusual gruff voice

"Hey" Leo said back

Leo expected him to say something else, but nothing. He turned his head around and say Raph standing in the kitchen, making himself something to eat.

"Good talk Raph" Leo said

…

_Mikey turned his head, he was in some kind of tunnel, and at the end of it was a white light._

_"Where am I" He said_

_He turned his head again and saw the other side of the tunnel, where his brothers stood._

_"Guys?" He said quietly_

_He started walking toward his brothers, then stopped when he saw them walking away from him._

_"Guys?" He said_

_He began walking for them again, and he saw as they were walking away from them. He pumped energy through his system and started running for them. He really couldn't tell if they started running, but he noticed that he was getting closer._

_"Guys wait up!" He yelled_

_He pushed himself harder to catch up with him. _

_'There they are, there right there, I'm getting close, im-' He thought until one of his brothers stopped, turned around and stuck out his arm. Mikey ran into it and hit the ground hard. _

_He winced in pain and looked up, he saw his three brothers looking down at him._

_"Guys…Guys help me" Mikey said_

_They said nothing. Leo looked up at Raph and Don and nodded. Raph and Don grabbed Mikey's arm and picked him up._

_"What?" Mikey said_

_Leo grabbed Mikey's legs and picked him up, his three brothers carried him and they began walking._

_"Where are you taking me?" Mikey said_

_They said nothing._

_"ANSWER ME!" Mikey yelled_

_Still nothing_

_He looked at the direction of where they were taking him, he saw the white light getting closer and closer._

_"No..No no Please" Mikey said, struggling to get out of their grip._

_"Guys..guys please stop" Mikey said _

_Then they stopped right in front of the light. The three of them looked down at Mikey and stared at him._

_"Guys?" _

_Then all three of them swung Mikey and threw him into the light._

"_**Michelangelo**_"

Mikey's eyes snapped open and gasped for air. He expected to open his eyes and see some kind of light. But he was still under heavy darkness. But that isn't what scared him, what scared him was that he swore he heard someone say his name.

Great, If he starts hearing voices, then he surely is going insane.

He caught his breath and felt the walls around him. They were growing weaker, he could instantly tell just by feeling them.

He didn't know how long he's been buried, all he knew was that his stomach pains were not getting any better, and he was sure that being in the dark for too long wasn't good either. It became harder and harder to breath, it felt like he had to gasp for the remaining oxygen he had left. He lifted his hand and felt his face, lifting his hand just made him realize how weak he was.

He felt his skin, it was cold, he was sweating, didn't feel too good.

"Well…this is it Mikey…This is how it's going end" Mikey let out a quick chuckle, "Not the way I would have wanted it"

He laid his head back down, "I wonder when Don is going to fix my skate board…I really want to skate board again"

"Hey Leo…Where's Don" Mikey asked

"Okay" Mikey said

"Don?" Mikey said quietly

"Is my skateboard almost done?" Mikey asked

"Yeah one of the wheel's just popped off" Mikey replied

"Stop it Raph" Mikey snapped

"Cool thanks Don" Mikey said

"_**Michelangelo**_"

His ears perked up, or…if he had ears, they would have been perked up.

He heard it again, that time it was louder, but how is that possible. He knew he didn't say it, but if he didn't. Who said it?

"Ok Mikey…You're in the dark, under pounds of dirt, And you're hearing voices. Yep…Can't be far now" Mikey said

"_**Just like that I see**_"

Mikey eyes widened, "Who's there?" He said

"_**The only person who still cares for you**_"

Mikey's stomach dropped, Yep, he's losing his mind.

"_**You're not losing your mind**_"

Great, now it can read my mind.

"_**So you're just going to give up like that?**_"

"well there's really nothing else I can do is there" Mikey said

"_**There's one thing**_"

"And that is?"

"_**Get the hell out of here and get you're revenge on the ones who did this to you**_"

"Well I would want to if I knew who did this to me"

"_**Don't you remember…on the roof…You're brothers left you**_"

"It was an acci-"

"_**I was a plot**_"

"What"

"_**Mikey don't you see…You're brothers never cared about you…Don't you remember when Raph told you he hated you…And the time when Don told you that he would rather have him, Raph, and Leo as a team**_"

"They were just mad at me"

"_**Or maybe when Leo told you that you weren't a ninja…that you a disgrace to their family**_"

"He didn't mean it"

"_**They all meant it…the sooner you realize that the sooner you'll get your way**_"

"But-"

"_**No…You're brothers are the enemy…They tried to kill you…They want you out of the picture**_"

"They wouldn't do that…Would they?"

"_**Of course they would, why else would they leave you alone to fight all those ninjas…then they just bury you**_"

"They didn't kn-"

"_**They knew damn well you were alive, when they found out the ninjas didn't kill you…they took it upon themselves to give you a slow death…they don't want you around Mikey…No one does"**_

"But-" Mikey's eyes filled with tears

"_**What? you think that you're a youngest and most innocent…you think they give a damn about that…No…That's why you need to be strong and get you're revenge…get out of this f**king crate and get you're revenge**_"

Mikey remembered the moment when he saw his brothers ran away from him…leaving him like a stray dog. Then he remembered Raph…screaming at him…telling him that they would be better off without him. A light flicked on in his head. They really didn't care about him…They really did want to kill him.

"_**They want you dead…they want you out of this world…so what are you going to do?"**_

"…Kill them"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mikey felt rage course through his system, he smashed his hand into the top of the crate. He felt tiny dirt pebbles fall on him. He needed to get out and get his revenge, his family didn't care about him at all. They hated him, they tried to kill him. But he's not dead, and he's coming back.

He didn't know how long how long he was in the crate, must have been a least a day. He's thankful that his father taught him how to slow his heart beat, making him take in less oxygen. If he hadn't of done that, he'd be good as dead.

He closed his eyes in blind fury, he felt all his muscles working at once. He felt powerful, the strength he lost was back, he didn't know how, but it was. Maybe because he figured out the truth. He grunted as he smashed his fist into the top.

He smashed it again.

_"Mikey will you do something useful for once in your pathetic life" Raph said_

"NO" Mikey yelled as he smashed his hand into the top again, making more dust particles fall on him.

_"Mikey I don't even know how you can call you're self a ninja…You never show up to practice, you always skip out on patrol, why don't you just stop trying and give up, make things easier for us" Don said_

Mikey screamed when he smashed his fist into the top again.

_"Michelangelo…What you did tonight was very foolish, you almost cost the life of your brothers, you must be more mature in those situations and stop acting foolish, you're making this team look bad" Splinter said_

He smashed his fist into the wood.

_"Mikey I'm not going to keep saving you're ass every day, you need to get you're sh*t straight and grow up" Raph said_

Another smash.

_"Mikey…grow up if you want to continue to be in this team" Leo said_

Mikey felt tears run down his cheeks when he rammed his fist against the wood. He felt it getting weaker and weaker. It would soon break.

_"Mikey leave me alone, I don't need you now or ever" Don said_

Mikey closed his eyes, "NOOO!" He said and smashed his fist through the wood, feeling pounds of fresh dirt fall on him. He broke off the top half of the wood and felt the dirt soon land all over him. He grabbed the wood and sat up, placed both feet on the bottom and pushed up.

He slowly began to climb through the dirt.

_"Leo?"_

_"What do you want now?" Leo said sharply_

_"I'm sorry for what I did" Mikey said_

_"Mikey…You'll never learn will you…you can't just keep apologizing and expecting us to forgive you so you can do it again" Leo said_

_"But-"_

_"No buts…I'm having trouble deciding if I want to forgive you or not" Leo said_

Mikey coughed when he felt a whole load of dirt fly into his mouth, It was actually more difficult to climb out of dirt then it seems. Its fresh dirt so it just keeps falling down.

_"Mikey…He wants to see you" Leo said_

_Mikey walked into Don's lab and found Don laying on his table, bandages all over his chest._

_"Mikey" Don said weakly_

_"Don…how you feeling?" Mikey asked_

_"Fine…Mikey…Thank you so much"_

_"Don't mention it..what are brothers suppose to do?" Mikey said with a smile_

_"You don't understand, You saved my life…Without you, I would be dead" Don said_

_"No…I barely did anything…You're the one that did everything" Mikey said_

_Don wrapped his arms weakly around Mikey, "I love you bro"_

_"I love you too"_

"It was all a lie" Mikey said as he continued to climb.

_"Mikey I'm going to kill you" Raph screamed_

_"It wasn't that bad, all I did was paint over you're motorcycle" Mikey said innocently_

_"No you knucklehead you ruin the entire body, now I have to take it out and replace it thanks to you" Raph said_

_"Well let me help you then" Mikey said_

_"No I don't want any help from you" Raph said_

_"Come on I can do it" Mikey said_

_"You can't do nothing without messing something up, now get out of my face" Raph yelled_

Mikey grunted as he felt himself slide down , he caught himself and remained still for a minute. Then slowly started to climb again.

_Mikey opened his eyes, right next to Raph's bike was a bike that looked like his, Only painted orange. Mikey's eye's opened wide._

_"You always said you can't be the Turtle Titan without a bike" Raph said_

_Mikey was speechless, He opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out, only a little squeak._

_Raph laughed, "Go ahead..get on"_

_Mikey didn't need to be told twice, He ran to the bike and jumped on._

_"Raph how?"_

_"I had a little extra time and equipment" He said_

_"So does this mean that I can ride on this whenever I want" Mikey asked_

_"No it's twenty five cents an hour"_

_Mikey gave Raph a confused look._

_"I'm kidding of course you can" Raph said_

_"YES!...Can we go out now?" Mikey asked_

_"I don't see why not..Here" Raph handed him a orange helmet that had 'Turtle Titan' on it_

_"Oh my god" He said_

_"Let's go" Raph said_

Mikey felt as though that never existed, all the good memories feel surreal, and the bad one were reality.

_"Mikey get your ass in here" Don's voice rang through the lair_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What the hell is this" Don held up a broken machine that he had built_

_"Oh..yeah..umm"_

_"Spit it out!"_

_"Well…I came in here looking for battery's for my controller and…I fell on it" Mikey said_

_"And did it ever cross your mind to come and tell me?" Don said loudly_

_"I was but-"_

_"Don't give me that bull sh*t" Don said slamming the machine down to the ground, "Don't ever think about stepping foot in here again got it?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Now get the hell out of my sight" Don screamed_

Mikey reached up and rammed his fist through the dirt, feeling air. He placed his hand down on the dirt and pushed up, once his entire upper body broke through the dirt, he inhaled deeply and spat out the dirt he had in his mouth.

He grabbed the grass and pulled himself out of the dirt, laying flat on his shell, staring at the sky. It was dark and gloomy. He felt his strength slowly ware down. He inhaled sharply, then exhaled. He leaned his head down to the left and saw Casey's farm

He will rest there for now, but in the morning. He will return to the lair and give his brothers a surprise they won't soon forget.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello my son" Splinter said happily as he walked into the lair

"Sensei…You're back" Leo said trying too hard to sound happy

Splinter gave him a odd look, "Where is the others"

"Umm..Donnie's..In there" Leo looked at the ground and pointed toward the lab

Splinter began walking toward the lab.

"Sensei" Leo said quickly

But Master Splinter had already opened the lab door and found his son, fingers clicking on the keyboard and head not moving.

"Hello Donatello" Splinter said

Don didn't give him a response.

"Donatello?" Splinter said

"Come on Donnie" Leo said softly

Don grabbed his coffee mug and chugged down a bunch before returning to his work. Splinter saw him shiver a little, probably because it's not healthy taking in all that caffeine all at once.

"Donatello you should-" Splinter started

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH MY WORK HERE" Don screamed not taking his eyes off the screen

Don words even hurt Leo a little, he couldn't imagine what damage it did on Splinter.

"As you wish my son" Splinter said softly, closed the door and stood there motionless

"Sensei?" Leo said softly

"Where's Raphael?" Splinter said softly, eyes not open

"The dojo" Leo said

Splinter pass Leo and headed for the dojo, hopefully Raph was in a better mood. Splinter entered the dojo and was out of ear range. Leo stormed into Don's lab and slammed the door closed.

"What the hell is you're problem" Leo said loudly

Don turned his head in surprise, "What the hell"

"Our father wants a warm welcome after being gone for a couple weeks and the best you got is telling him to shut the hell up, what was that about?" Leo yelled

Don turned back around and faced his computer, "Leave me alone"

Leo furiously went to Don, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him, "DON'T IGNORE ME…What is your problem" Leo screamed

"My problem is that I have a annoying brother who doesn't understand the words..Leave..Me…Alone" Don responded

"Don what has gotten into you…You never use to be preoccupied with your this much" Leo said

"Yeah well…Things happen" Don said, turning back to the screen

Leo stood speechless, "If you ever need someone to talk to…me and Raph are here…always" Leo said

Don didn't respond, Leo sighed and walked out of the lab to find Splinter sitting on the couch, alone.

"Sensei?" Leo said softly

"Leonardo…what has happened" Splinter asked upset, "Where's Michelangelo?"

Leo didn't know how to tell him, so he just came out with it, "Sensei…Mikey…He…"

"Do not continue..." Splinter said with a tone of sadness, "How?"

"The foot…He was surrounded"

"No more" Splinter said, tears beginning to form, "Please…can I have a moment to myself"

"Of course sensei" Leo said, then walked into the dojo. Wanting to talk to Raph.

He closed the dojo door and looked at Raph as he punched the punching bag.

"What did you tell him?" Leo said angrily

"Nuthin" Raph said not taking his focus off the bag

"Raph look at me" Leo said sharply

Raph grunted, stopped and turned around, connecting eyes with Leo.

"What did you tell him" Leo said again

"What else was I suppose to tell em" Raph said

"…How did you tell him" Leo asked

Raph walked over to wipe his hands of the sweat, "How else did you want me to tell him…he came in…I said hi…He said hi…There was a awkward silence…then he asked me how I've been, I told him I've been better, he said why, and I said something happened while he was gone, he then gave me a look then left. I think he had a clue" Raph said passing Leo

"Do me a favor" Leo said as he passed

"What"

"Don't make any more coffee…throw it all out" Leo said

"Gladly"

Raph walked out of the dojo leaving Leo alone, Leo sighed and walked out, finding Splinter on the couch, actually crying. He never cried.

Leo was Raph watching him, tears falling out of his eyes as well. Raph then went to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Splinter.

That's when Leo felt the tears fall.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

"See I told you a cruise is just what you needed" Casey said

"Yeah I guess" April said

"Admit it, you had fun"

"I will admit nothing, except that the 24/7 buffet was heavenly" April admitted

Casey gently pushed down on the acceleration and the car moved forward when the light turned green. They were about an hour from the city, but thirty minutes from his farmhouse.

"So are we driving all the way to the city, or can we stop at the farmhouse" Casey said

"Actually, why not stay at the farm house and we'll drive back to the city tomorrow" April said

"Sweet, I'm so sick of driving" Casey said

"And don't think that is going to make me sleep with you, I will take the guest bedroom" April said

"One day April" Casey said

April chuckled, then leaned her head against the window, staring at the scenery speed by. She wondered about the guys back at home. She hasn't heard from them in a couple weeks, last time she talked to them was before they got on the cruise, and that was over web cam. She figured they were fine, the worse she could imagine was Leo and Raph getting into a fight. Then all she would have to do is just reason with them and everything would go back to normal. Yeah…just like that.

She closed her eyes and feel asleep instantly.

Casey took the left exit and followed the familiar road down toward the woods. All he could think about was the awesome time that he and April had, He told her that this was all because her stress levels have been increasing, but it was really because he wanted to spend time with her. There was one night where he said her bed was to uncomfortable, and she fell asleep with him. But he knew it was something more.

He could tell that he was getting somewhere with her, he just needed to do more. Who knows, tonight she might even make a move.

He turned into the driveway and turned off the car, He looked over at April as she slept. She was so beautiful when she slept, so peaceful. He nudged her shoulder and she shook awake.

"Huh?"

"We're here" Casey said

"Oh..Cool" She said

They both exited the car and walked over to the trunk.

"Actually…There's no use of taking our things if we're just going to put them back in the trunk tomorrow" April said

"Good point" Casey replied

They both walked inside the house and Casey sighed in relief. "It's good to be home" He said

"Tell me about it…Umm..I'm going to go make myself at home" She said as she walked toward the guest room, "Hey…It's alright if I borrow some clothes right?" She asked

"Go right ahead" He said

She gave him a smile and disappeared behind the door. Casey couldn't help but smile, he didn't know why, but it did. He slouched down into his chair and sighed in relaxation.

"Casey!" He heard April yell

"Yes?"

"Come here"

He grunted and stood up, walked over to the room and opened the door.

"Yes?" He said, then his eye widened

"Does this look ok on me" She asked, wherein his tang top and lazy shorts

"It looks fantastic" He said

April smiled, walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks for bringing me along" She said, "I had fun"

"I did to" He said

"Then who said it had to end" She said

His blood pressure rose as she placed her lips gently on his. He held her tighter she came closer to him. He felt her tongue enter his mouth.

'Sweet, tongue action' He thought as he slid his tongue into hers.

She lead him over to the bed and she pushed him onto the bed, she slid off the tang top that hung to low and laid on top of him, continued to have a tongue battle. He began trying to unhook her bra, which was a lot harder then he thought. She tugged off his belt and undid his jeans. She got up on her knee's and helped Casey with her bra. She looked out the window, seeing a random gravestone.

"Who do you have buried here?" She asked

"What?" He asked, preoccupied with her bra

"Who's buried out there?" She asked again

"I have no idea what you are talking about" He said finally unhooking her bra

"But-"

"Shhh" He said, pulling her close and kissing her.

Casey moved down to his own jeans and began to pull them off, until a figure caught his eye. He looked up and saw the orange masked turtle standing at the doorway.

"WHAT THE FU*K" He screamed

April looked up and screamed, using the sheets to cover herself.

"Mikey?" Casey asked

"What the hell are you doing here?" April asked angrily

"Just stopping by" He said in a strange gruff sounding voice

"Where's the other?" Casey asked

"I don't know"

"Are you here alone?" April asked

"What's with the questions" He asked in a gruff voice

"Are you ok?" Casey asked

"Just dandy" He said

"You're bleeding" April said

Mikey looked down at his chest, "Oh..Look at that…I am"

"Mikey…What's wrong" Casey asked

"I said I was fine" He said

"I'm calling Don" April said, picking up the phone while continuing to cover herself. She typed the first two numbers then was interrupted by Mikey. He grabbed the phone, smashed it against the wall and back handed April.

"Hey!" Casey said, running toward Mikey, He grabbed his shoulder, "What the hell is wrong with you"

He smashed his fist into Casey's jaw, making him fall to the ground.

"You guys knew to, didn't you" Mikey said

"What?" April asked, crying

"Mikey what are you talking about" Casey said

Mikey grabbed April's hair, yanked her off the bed and began pulling her toward the door.

"April!" Casey shouted

As Casey made the effort to stand up, Mikey sent his foot into his chest, making him fall to the ground and gasp for air.

"Mikey please" April pleaded as she was drag by her hair

"I thought you guys were my friends" Mikey said

"We are your friends" April said quickly

"LAIR" Mikey said as he grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall, holding her up.

"I'm alive..you're plan failed bi*ch" Mikey said

"Oh my god" April said, eyes tearing up in fear

Casey jumped on top of Mikey and held on, April fell to the ground. She looked up toward Casey.

"Run!" He said

April was frozen in fear, she couldn't even feel her feet. Mikey ran backward toward the wall, slamming Casey between the wall and his shell. Casey felt a agonizing pain in his ribs. He let go and fell to the ground. He looked up at April who remained still.

"RUN!" He shouted, then felt as Mikey's foot connected with his face.

She snapped out of her trance, jumped to her feet and made a dash toward the door. Mikey beat her to it. He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her down. Casey jumped up and kicked the back of Mikey's knee, making him fall over.

"GO NOW!" Casey yelled

She lifted herself to her feet and ran out the door. Mikey saw her run out, he jumped up, grabbed Casey's neck and threw him into the stairs. He then followed April out to the car. She ran to the door and opened it. She got inside and searched for the keys.

"Sh*t" She said

She looked out the window and saw Mikey right outside the door. She screamed and locked the door. He tired to open the door for a few minutes, then stopped and looked around. He bent over and picked up a rock. She screamed as he smashed the window to pieces. She climbed over the seats in a attempt to get out the other door. He reached in and grabbed her foot and began to pull her out.

As she was being pulled, she grabbed a shard of glass nearby and held it in her hand. Mikey managed to pull her out and she fell hard on the ground. He bent over and grabbed her neck and lifted her up. April grabbed Mikey's mask and shoved the shard of glass deep into his shoulder. He screamed in pain and dropped April, making her rip the mask off his face.

She scrambled to her feet and ran back into the house. She closed the door and locked it, turned around and saw Casey sitting against the wall.

"Casey" She said and ran to him and knelt down next to him

"April…I'm hurt real bad" He said

She looked down and ran her hand through his ribs, feeling a uneasy spot.

"You broke a rib" She said

Then they heard a large thump on the door.

"Casey he's trying to get in" She said starting to cry again

"Go upstairs and hide, get in a closet and hide yourself, don't come out for anything you hear me" Casey said

"Yeah…Yeah" She said

Another thump rang though the house.

"Go!" He said quietly and she let go of his hand and ran up the stairs.

Casey watched as the door was forced open and Mikey stood in the doorway.

"What did we do Mikey…Why are you doing this" Casey asked

Mikey just stared at him. Then he walked up to him and wrapped his hands around Casey's neck tightly. Casey slide to the ground and gripped Mikey's hands, trying to get them off. Mikey watched as Casey struggled and flailed his legs. Mikey squeezed tighter and tighter, Casey's vision began to get blurry and began to grow dark, he tried desperately to breath, he envied oxygen, wanting nothing but to take one more breath. Casey's eyes got bigger and bigger, then Casey's body relaxed and his arms fell to the ground.

Mikey released his grip and stood up, staring at the lifeless body of his once best friend. He looked toward the stairs and walked up the stairs. He looked down the hall and searched for April.

"Anyone up here?" He said out loud, he squinted his ears and heard tiny weeping. He followed the sound and it brought him to a closet. He smiled, but then thought about it. He looked into the other room and picked up the chair that was in there. He shoved it under the door knob and heard April scream, he then stuck it to the ground. Refraining her from opening the door. He walked down the stairs and walked outside, grabbing the two gasoline tanks that were out there. He brought them in, set one down and unscrewed the other and began pouring it all over the place. Once the tank was empty, he threw it to the side and unscrewed the other one and moved upstairs, he began pouring on the stairs and the floor next to Aprils closet. He threw that one to the side and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Grabbed the pack on matched and stepped outside. Lit it, and threw it into the house. The house lit up instantly, but not reached the top floor yet.

He smiled, walked toward the car, bent over, picked up his mask and tied it around his eyes.

"Get ready for me guys" He said to himself


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Don had to stop, he couldn't believe the amount of work he had done, he didn't want to stop, but his fingers were on the verge of falling off. He grabbed his coffee cup and stood up, hearing his knee and back crack after sitting for hours at a time.

He walked out and looked around, the lair was awfully quite. It had kind of had a sinking feeling to go along with the emptiness. He was use to hearing video games blaring through the lair, or if not then Mikey laying on the couch reading comics. Or at least somewhere.

Don sighed and walked into the kitchen, setting his cup near the coffee maker and looking through the cabinets for coffee beans.

"How much did I drink?" Don said, not being able to find any

"Hey" He heard

Don jumped so hard he almost knocked over the box of macaroni and cheese…Mikey's favorite.

"Damn…Don't sneak up on me like that" Don said

"Sorry…Hey me and Raph are going up top for some fresh air…care to join?" Leo asked

"Not really…have a lot of work that needs to be done" Don said

"I highly doubt that" Leo said

"What?"

"You've been working nonstop since last night…I think you could use a rest" Leo said

Don sighed, "Look Leo…My work is the only thing keeping me sane and busy…to keep my mind off it" Don said

Leo walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know…but take a break….get some sleep" Leo said

Don sighed heavily again, "Fine"

"Ok…Me and Raph are leaving" Leo said

"Where's sensei?" Don asked

"He's meditating up stairs…He said not to bother him…Kind of hard to you know, When he meditates, you could have a all out brawl and he wouldn't shake out of it" Leo said

Don couldn't help but chuckled. Leo smiled.

"Get some sleep" Leo said

"Ok"

"I threw away the coffee" Leo said and quickly ran to the door.

Don gasped.

…...

New York…They say it's one of the most beautiful cities In the world. I disagree, the only thing this city is good for is it's scum bags and whores. To their drug dealers and mentally insane retards who walk around smiling at every little god damn thing that happens. I hate this city, I always have. I've seen the underbelly of this whole place, and it ain't pretty. People urinating in public, people having sex in public, and what do the cops do about it…nothing. Because they are god damn assholes who are too busy worrying about their own damn problems. When one person gets shot, one cop comes onto the scene. If one person got shot out in the country, a whole bunch of cop cars would come, and a ambulance, and a news truck. New York's got it all wrong. It's nothing more than sh*t stains on the under where of life.

…

Leo and Raph walked through the sewers in a awkward silence.

"God I need some air, feeling like I'm just bathed in yuck and odor" Raph said

"Why didn't you take a shower?" Leo asked

"Meh I'll take one when we get back" Raph said

Leo shook his head

"So fearless…When are we going to start practicing again and doing parole up top" Raph asked

"I don't know…couple weeks maybe" Leo said

"Couple weeks…Don't you think it would be better to start early, you know to help us all bounce back from this" Raph said

"I guess…Fine, in a couple days" Leo said

"There ya go" Raph said

…

This is it, my home, as I look down at the sewer lid I couldn't help but feel at ease. Then the memory of me being buried comes back to me, and the ease drifts away. I wonder what my first move will be, should I go in for the kill right away, just get it over with? No maybe not…I guess I'll play it slow and wait it out until it's the perfect time.

"Ok…Showtime" I say to myself

…

Don set his glass mug in the sink, wanting coffee. He sighed and went to his cot in his lab, he laid down on it and stretched out, feeling actually quite comfortable. Then he closed his eye's and waited for the sleep to take him away.

…

I open the lid and slowly drop inside, landing on the water with perfect rhythm, making no sound. Then I hear voices, I start to freak out and quietly walk the opposite way, when I knelt down into the darkness…I see them. Leo and Raph…There they are, just walking. Should I do it now? Well They are carrying their weapons, and I know they wouldn't take to kindly to him coming from the dead and trying to kill them. No..I must wait it out, whatever the cost I must wait it out. Then it hits me…Where's Donnie? He must have stayed behind. When Leo and Raph disappeared from sight, I knew this was the perfect opportunity, as they leave the sewer I quickly make my way across to the lair, the one place I use to call home. Don't worry Donnie…I'm coming…just stay where you are.

…

"Today's kind of nippy" Raph said

"I don't know…I kind of like the cold" Leo said

They sat together on the edge of a building, overlooking the city.

"You know what…I hate to say it…But it's a whole lot more quieter in the lair without Mikey" Raph said

"Yeah…tell me about it…But I miss the hell out of him" Leo said

Raph wrapped his arm around Leo, "I do too"

…

Don just couldn't seem to fall asleep for some reason, he was tired, but he wasn't up for sleeping. Then he heard the lair door open, he lifted his head.

"You guys back already?" He yelled

There was no response, he got out of his cot and poked his head out of his lab. He looked at the door that remained closed.

"Hmm" He said, then returned to his lab.

He looked at his cot, then his computer…He chose his computer. He sat down in his chair and turned the computer on, Then everything went black, like someone wrapped a cloth around his head, he could still breath, just couldn't see. Then he felt as his head was forced down and smashed into the keyboard. It came back up again and slammed down into the keyboard again. He felt his neck squeeze suddenly and he was lifted out of his seat. He couldn't see who blindsided him, neither did he know what was actually going on, all he knew was that, that keyboard shot really hurt. It was all moving too fast for him to realize what was going on. He felt his head connected with the wall pretty hard. Then he was thrown onto his computer set up, shattering the monitors. Making papers fall to the ground. Then he was picked up again and felt several jabs to his side. He tried to flail around to get the cloth to fall off and he could see who was attacking him, or even just try to get him to stop.

He then heard the sound of glass moving, then felt a sharp pain in his side, then another, then another. He felt the blood dripping down his side as he was dragged into the main room and picked up once more and smashed down into the coffee table, breaking it in two. Don held his side in absolute pain, feeling the blood run through his fingers.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Whew...I'm slacking!**_

_**Anyway when it comes to this story...Ignore the chapters**_

_**I messed it up and now it's confusing me so i'll just forget the chapters**_

_**So yeah!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Raph studied the city, actually noticing its beauty. It was weird; he never noticed anything like that. But now that he's actually looking at it, it was a very beautiful place.<p>

"We should talk to Splinter…both of us" Leo said

"What about?"

"Don't you think the way he found out was kinda…not cool" Leo said

Raph thought back to the time he told Splinter.

_"Raphael…What is troubling you?" Splinter asked_

_"Nothing" Raph said sharply_

_"I see…Where is Michelangelo" Splinter asked_

_Raph didn't respond, just continued to ram his fist into the punching bag._

_"Raphael?" _

_No response._

_"What has happened?" Splinter asked_

_"You know what…you got me…I'm a terrible brother…and now because of me….Mikey is laying dead in a wooden crate deep underground"_

_"W-what?" Splinter said_

_"That's right…Mikey's dead…You're little boy ain't around no more…And it's my fault" Raph said_

"I told him it was my fault" Raph said

Leo looked at him, "Why do you think it was your fault?"

"I should have been watching him" Raph said

"Raph" Leo wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "We all should have been watching him…It's no one fault…It's just…A hard truth to life" Leo said

"A hard truth?"

"Yeah…Things happen for a reason…who knows…maybe something's going to happen to us that Mikey wasn't ready for...and fate ended him before he suffered to much" Leo said

"You sound like Splinter" Raph said with a chuckle

…

Don felt the floor come up hard and smash him in the face. He felt someone grab his shell and lift him back up. He still couldn't see anything; the cloth was removed but his mask was twisted and blocking his eyes. He felt a hand wrap around his neck and began squeezing it. He tried to scream but his lungs screamed back in pain. He flailed his arms around and managed to launch a fist into the man's neck. The man let go and Don dropped to the ground. He tried to get the cloth off of his head, but the man tied it to his head. As he tried to fumble with his mask, the man grabbed his arm and twisted it around to his back, making him screamed in pain.

…

"Leo…We can't keep living like this, all this depression and not talking to each other, but I don't think I know how to bounce back from this, to be normal" Raph said

"Well of course it will be hard, it may even seem impossible, but we have to try , and we have to try and forget about him"

"How are we supposed to forget about him?" Raph asked

"Not completely forget about him…but not to let it control us and ruin our lives, I mean we have to try and keep his memory alive" Leo said

"Yeah…I guess" Raph said

Raph and Leo looked at the city, hearing a siren go off.

"When will we do parole again?" Raph asked

"I don't know…maybe in a few days" Leo said

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Come on…lets head home" Leo said finally

….

Don was forced to the ground, arm still behind him and being twisted.

"What do you want from me" Don said in pain

The man didn't respond. Don closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what he could do. He lifted his other arm and elbowed the man in the ribs, then lifted his leg and kicked him in the groin, which kinda hurt. Then he twisted around and punched the man in the jaw. He was just as good blindfolded, as he was if he could see. He sent another fist into the mans jaw before feeling the mans hand wrap around his neck. He reached his hand out and managed to grab something, he pulled it off and kicked the man in the groin again, which hurt.

He reached behind him and fumbled with his mask and managed to fix it. He looked around the lair, chest heaving and in a large amount of pain. He felt his side, feeling many stab wounds, probably a dislocated shoulder, and felt blood drip out of his mouth.

"Where are you, you bastard!" Don screamed

Who would just randomly attack him like that, and that brutally? He looked down in his hand, his stomach exploded and eye's widened. A bloody orange mask lay in his hands, his mind felt like butter and he felt nauseas.

Then a strong blow to the head made him fall to the ground, the mask fell to the ground. He tried to reach out his hand, reaching out for nothing. Then another strong blow to the head made him feel nothing and fall into darkness.

…

'Sh*t that was close, he knew it was me, but I killed him before he even had a chance to think' Mikey thought

He dropped the bat, bent down and picked up his mask. After he tied it around his head again, he examined his brother. He lay their looking very still, eye's wide open and limp.

Now all he had to worry about was the other two…and possibly the rat. He didn't know about Splinter yet.

He stood up and looked at the door. 'They should be back any minute… I could take both of them out if I tried…No…What am I thinking…They would kill me…I should just play it safe…safe and stupid…ill act like I'm normal and when the chance comes, ill make them suffer. But for now…I must kick in my acting skills' Mikey thought

He quickly tip toed to the lair door and opened it.

"My sons? Is that you?" Splinters voice was heard, he must be out of his meditation

Mikey quickly ran out of the lair and shut the door before Splinter saw him. He stayed there in the dark, thinking about what he should do next. Then he heard faint voices, he shot his head toward them and instantly recognized them as his brothers…or…his use to be brothers.

Mikey stealthily moved into the shadows and stayed there, quiet, waiting. Leo and Raph walked to the lair and were talking about training, they opened the lair door and just as expected, he heard Leo shout Don's name. Mikey smiled.

Just a few more minutes.

…

Leo ran to Don and knelt next to him.

"What the hell happened to him?" Raph asked

"I don't know" Leo said as he panicked

Leo grabbed Don's shoulder and tried to shake him awake. He felt his pulse.

"He's alive …but barely" Leo said in a relief, but still panicked

"What do we do?" Raph said

"I don't know…I think-"

Then they both heard a noise that made their head shoot up and toward the door. Both stared in utter disbelief at Mikey, who stood in the doorway.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Ha ha oh my god look at their faces...there so surprised that there plan didn't work, here's the thing guys...I'm alive! And I know your plan...and it's not going to work...but remember Mike...play it cool...wait it out...should I pretend to faint? oh god I can't get over their faces...priceless'

"Mikey?" Raph said

'Oh yeah...faint...ok...I got this'

"Guys" Mikey said softly

Leo stood to his feet, that was Mikey queue, he fell to his knee's, then slammed into the ground. Leo ran to his side and held him.

"Mikey? Mikey!" Leo shouted

He used two fingers and felt his pulse, "Raph! Raph he's breathing...he's breathing, he's alive"

"What? How is that possible?" Raph said

" Don't know and Don't care" Leo said happily, tightly squeezing Mikey

"Well what about Don...he isn't looking good" Raph said

"is he breathing?" Leo asked

Raph placed his fingers on Don's neck, "Yeah...hes breathing"

"Let's take both of them in the lab" Leo said

Leo picked Mikey up and Carrie him over to the lab while Raph carried Don.

"Raph could you set up the other table" Leo asked when Raph put Don on the examination table

Raph bent over and slid the spare table out from under the examination table and set it up. Leo set Mikey down on it and examined him.

"Mikey...I can't believe it...he alive" Raph said

"But how...I mean he could have still been alive but how did he get out if the coffin?" Leo asked

"Right now I don't care about what happened...all that I care about is that he's alive" Raph said

Leo looked at his little brother, remembering the conversation he had on the roof with Raph, telling him that fate wanted Mikey so he didn't have to suffer through tougher times...maybe nothing was going to happen.

...

Mikey peeked through in eye and saw Leo and Raph working on Don and patching him up.

'I don't understand, When I fainted, Leo held me like he loved me...like he actually cared...does he care about me'

Mikey quickly closed his eye when he saw Raph turn his body toward his direction.

'Man, this is harder then it looks...not being able to move...stomach won't shut the hell up...god I'm so hungry...last time I checked the clock, it was seven...they should be going to bed in a couple hours...I'll sneak to the kitchen and grab something to eat'

Mikey felt a hand touch his head, he jumped a little, but not enough to be noticed. He peeked through one eye and saw Leo, looking down on him, he looked so happy...so at ease...like he was really happy to see Mikey.

'Have I been wrong? Do they really care for me? I mean Leo wouldn't be like this if he wanted me dead….Let me wait it out some more and see' Mikey thought

Leo and Raph just finished patching Don up before they both heard Splinters voice.

"My sons? What is wrong?" Splinter asked

"Sensei…He's alive…Mikey's alive" Leo said

Splinter looked in complete shock at Mikey. He walked up to Mikey and placed a hand on his head.

"My son" He said

There was an ominous silence.

"You said he was dead" Splinter said

"Well….he was…but he's alive now" Raph said

"How is this?" Splinter asked

"We have no idea" Leo said

"Maybe Donatello can shed some light" Splinter said

"Uhh…Yeah…That's the other thing" Raph said

Splinter turned around and saw Don lying on the examination table, beaten and battered.

"What has happened to him?" Splinter asked quickly, walking up to him and looking over him

"We don't know…we came in and he was lying on the floor like that" Leo said

"You mean…He was attacked in the lair" Splinter said

"Umm…Yeah…I guess" Raph said

"Then we are not safe here…I sense that there is an evil lingering in our presence" Splinter said

"You mean…Whoever attacked Don is still here?" Leo asked

"I believe so" Splinter said

Leo and Raph unsheathed there weapons and stepped out of the lab, "We'll look from him father" Leo said

"And we'll find him" Raph said

Mikey smiled.

…..

When the dark settled over the lair, Mikey opened his eyes and examined the room around him. Don was still on the table, looking lifeless. He looked up and stared out the lab door, looked at each door, Raph's and Splinters were off, But Leo's was still on. No matter, he could sneak past him.

He shifted and placed both feet on the floor, stepped up and quietly snuck to kitchen. He walked to the fridge and quietly opened it, spotting the two pizza boxes.

"Jackpot"

…

Once he was finished with his pizza, he chugged the glass of water and placed the cup in the sink. He snuck back into the lab and took a seat on his table. He looked up at Don, his body looked so beaten. And he did it.

'Have I been wrong? Leo was really happy to see me…Raph seemed equally happy...Maybe…Maybe I'm wrong…Oh god then what have I done" Mikey thought

"You weak fool" He heard

"Who said that?" Mikey said quietly

"Don't you remember…I'm the one who got you out of that casket…of it weren't for me..you would be dead" The voice said

"What are you?" Mikey asked

"I'm the voice of truth…and the truth is…You're brothers are playing you…and they know you'll fall for their act because you to dumb to realize that you're not wanted"

"That's not true" Mikey said softy

"OF COURSE IT'S TRUE! AND UNTIL YOU GROW UP AND REALIZE THAT YOUR ALONE THEN YOUR BROTHERS ARE GOING TO KEEP SCREWING WITH YOU UNTIL THEY FINALLY SLIT YOUR THROAT"

"Please…stop" Mikey felt a tear roll down his cheek

"You're weak Mikey…Weak and pathetic…a waste of space…do you like to be a waste of space?"

Mikey shook his head sadly.

"Then prove to your brothers that your worth something and get rid of them"

"But why?"

"Because Leonardo is the leader, Raphael is the better fighter, Donatello is the smartest…and what are you…the cutest? Well your cuteness isn't going to help you get far…you need to be strong and realize that you have more potential…I mean look at what you did to Casey and April…that was just all out brutal…now you need to do the same to these three freaks"

Mikey blinked his eyes, realizing that he was right, "You're right…But how do I get rid of them"

"Look in front of you"

Mikey looked up and saw Don laying there.

"He's helpless…alone…Now's your chance"

Mikey looked over at Don's desk and spotted a scalpel. He stood up, walked to it and picked it up.

"There ya go…now end his pathetic life"

Mikey gripped the scalpel and walked over to Don. He stared at Don's face, took the scalpel and placed it gently on Don's neck, and then smiled.

"Goodbye big brother"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mikey felt his heart got to his lump when he saw Don's eye's snap open. He froze, keeping the blade on Don's neck. Don's eyes connected with Mikey's, making Mikey feel like vomiting.

"Mikey?" Don said softly

"**KILL HIM**" The voice screamed

Mikey rose the knife up in the air and slammed in down on Don, hitting him in the chest. Don gasped and held his stomach, feeling the warm blood pour out. Mikey rose the scalpel in the air and forced it down, Don grabbed is hand and refrained him from going any further. Mikey used his other hand to grab Don's hand.

"Mikey what the hell is wrong with you" Don said

Mikey pushed down harder, Don grunted, not being able to hold it any longer, took his other hand, grabbed the scalpel and slashed Mikey in the hand. Mikey stepped back and held his hand in pain. Don held his stomach and sat up, standing on the ground and backing away.

"Mikey…You're alive" Don said

"Yeah no sh*t" Mikey responded

"Mikey…stop this…It's me…It's Don" Don said

"I know who you are" Mikey said gruffly

"Mikey…Why are you doing this" Don pleaded

Mikey was silent, had his hand behind his back and stealthily picked up a pair of scissors on the desk.

"Mikey…I saw you're mask…I know it was you who attacked me…but why?" Don asked, "What did I do"

Mikey held the scissors up and ran at Don, Don changed positions with the scalpel and thrust it upward, impaling Mikey's hand, making him drop the scissors. Don let go of the scalpel that was attached through Mikey's hand and backed away.

"Mikey…I don't want to hurt you" Don said

Mikey looked down at his palm, scalpel stuck through his palm.

"Mikey…talk to me…" Don tried to reason with his brother

Mikey didn't respond.

"LEO, RAPH!" Don screamed

Mikey's eyes widened.

"No!" Mikey shouted, running up to Don and backhanding him with the scalpel still in his hand, cutting his cheek. Don grabbed Mikey's hands and forced him down on the ground, Mikey tired freeing his hands but Don had a tight grip on them.

"LEO…RAPH!" Don screamed again

"No no no!" Mikey said

"Just calm down…Leo and Raph will help you" Don said

No, he couldn't go out like this, he looked up and saw the metal plate that Don kept his tools on. He had to be fast.

He looked up at Don, still trying to calm him down. Mikey rammed his head into Don's, Don let go of Mikey and held his nose in pain. Mikey reached back, grabbed the metal plate and slammed it against his head. Don fell limply on Mikey's body, Mikey quickly pushed him off, stood up and jumped on the table, pretending to be asleep.

Leo and Raph ran in, the first thing they saw was Don on the floor with new and bleeding wounds.

"What the hell happened here" Raph asked

Leo ran to Don, "Raph he has new wounds" Leo said grabbing a gauze pad and pressing it down to stop the blood

"How the hell did that happen' Raph said examining him

"I have no idea but he called us Raph…he was awake" Leo said loudly

"I know Leo but how do you explain this!" Raph shouted

"I don't know Raph" Leo shouted back

Leo took a deep breath, "Let's put him on the table"

Leo and Raph picked up Don's body and placed him on the table. Leo sighed, "I'm sorry…Just…I don't know"

"It's ok…" Raph said

Leo looked at Don's body…feeling his gut ready to burst, seeing his younger brother laying on the table with all these wounds, and Leo and Raph don't know who did it or where he came from, or what he is.

Raph turned around and looked at Mikey, laying still.

"I'm staying here for tonight" Leo said

"Me too" Raph added, "I'll get some blankets so we're not cold"

"Ok" Leo said

When Raph walked out, Leo noticed a small cut on Don's cheek, he sighed and placed a gauze pad on it. He turned around and looked at Mikey, something caught his eye. He walked up to Mikey and looked at his hand, seeing a scalpel sticking out of it.

"What the?" He said

He grabbed the scalpel and slowly slid it out of Mikey's hand. Then he stopped, stared at Mikey's face, swearing he heard him breathe in sharply.

He heard Raph walk in and set the blankets down.

"How's he doin?" Raph asked

"Come here" Leo said

Raph walked up next to Leo and Leo held Mikey's hand up, "Look"

"What the f*ck' Raph said softly

"Something is going on here Raph" Leo said

"You don't say" Raph responded

"I…can't even begin explain it…" Leo said, staring at Mikey's face.


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry!

Here's the right chapter!

I'm out of it today so yeah

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikey opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep. Thank god he didn't snore, or they would have noticed something. Mikey looked up at the clock and it was close to eleven o'clock. He groaned and looked toward the door, upon doing that, he saw Leo and Raph were sitting there, Leo's eyes on Don. Mikey jumped and shook in fear and closed his eyes, pretending to still be unconscious. He stayed still, as still as possible. Cool chills went down his spine.<p>

He peeked through one eye and saw Leo was staring at him.

'Sh*t' Mikey thought

"Mikey?" He heard Leo say

'Crap crap crap' Mikey thought

"Huh?" Raph said sleepily

There was a moment of silence.

"Nothing…I thought I saw Mikey move" Leo said

"Is he awake?" Raph asked

Mikey's tried to keep his breathing down.

"I guess not" Leo said

A wave of relief washed over him.

'That was to close for comfort' Mikey thought, 'I can't keep pretending…But if I wake up, they're going to try and kill me again, and the last time was close, I can't risk another one….ok…ill wake up…but if I see the first sign of something out of the ordinary… I'll just have to do it'

Mikey inhaled, heart beating faster than normal.

"**What are you doing?"**

'I can't keep doing this' Mikey thought

"**Yes you can…You have to"**

'I don't have to do anything'

"**They're going to fu*king rip you're throat out if they get the chance"**

'I'll take my chances'

Mikey inhaled, 'Here goes nothing'

Mikey shot his eyes open. He groaned and placed his hand on his head.

"Mikey!" He heard

He looked over and saw Leo and Raph already at his side.

"Leo? Raph?" Mikey said

"Mikey! Are you ok?" Leo asked

"What?...Yeah…Yeah I'm fine" Mikey said, trying to sound as convincing as possible

"Mikey…How are you alive?" Raph asked

"What?"

"Later Raph…Mikey…we missed you so much…we thought we lost you" Leo said, wrapping his arms around Mikey

Mikey wanted to push him away, but he bit his lip and took it.

"Oh god…What happened to Don" Mikey asked trying to sound afraid

"Oh…He was attacked…we don't know by whom though…he's been like that for a while…he should wake up again soon"

There was a silence in the lab.

"Is there anything you need…are you hungry?" Raph asked

"Now that you mention it" Mikey hinted

Leo and Raph laughed as they helped Mikey out of the table and lead him to the kitchen. Mikey sat at the kitchen table and rested his head on the table.

"We'll get you something to eat" Raph said

Leo opened the fridge and picked up a pizza box.

"Uh oh" Leo said

"What?" Raph asked

"We ran out of pizza" Leo said

"I'll go get some…I wanted to go topside anyway" Raph said

"You sure?" Leo asked

"Yeah…I'll be back in a flash" Raph said, he walked to Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be back soon" He reassured

Mikey gave a fake smile and watched Raph walk out of the lair.

"You want something else to hold you until pizza gets here?" Leo asked

"Sure" Mikey said

"I'll make you some toast" Leo said, pulling out the bread and placing it in the toaster

He walked to the sink, "Ugh why doesn't Raph do the dished anymore" Leo said

Mikey watched Leo reach into the sink and pull out a large kitchen knife. Mikey's stomach dropped.

'Is he going to try to kill me?' Mikey thought

"**I fu*king told you"**

"Leo!" Mikey said

"Yes?" Leo asked curiously

"I need to run to my room real quick" Mikey said

"Why?" Leo asked

"I..Just" Mikey didn't finish, he shot up and ran upstairs to his room. Ran in and closed the door.

"Sh*t sh*t…What am I going to do"

"**End him already…It's just you and him…just do it quickly"**

"You're right…"

Mikey opened his closet and picked up a bat. Looked at it for a second, and then walked out. He quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw Leo doing the dishes, holding up the knife and lathering it with soap.

"Ugh…He isn't going to like what happens to him when he gets back" Leo said, talking about Raph not doing the dishes

Mikey heard what Leo said and froze, 'He is going to try and kill me'

"Not unless you kill him first"

Mikey held up the bat and slowly walked toward Leo. When he was close enough, he stared at him, fearing for his life.

Then the toast popped.

Mikey jumped, Leo looked at the toaster.

"Mikey! Toast is ready!" Leo shouted and went to turn around.

Mikey quickly grabbed the air freshener on the table and sprayed it in Leo's face, getting it in his eyes before he could get a look at him. Leo yelped and tried to rub the air freshener out of his eyes. Mikey then swung the bat at Leo, hitting him in the shoulder. Leo grabbed his shoulder and leaned on the counter.

Mikey lifted the bat and swung at Leo again, but Leo grabbed the bat and forced it out of Mikey's grip.

"I'm just as good blind" Leo said

'Sh*t' Mikey thought

"Who are you…what do you want with us" Leo said

Mikey stayed quiet.

"Mikey!...Mikey! Where are you…I have the attacker in the kitchen!" Leo shouted

Mikey ran at him and punched him in the jaw, Leo countered and kicked Mikey in the stomach. Mikey fell back, shot up and ran to the sink, grabbing the knife and a spoon. He quietly walked away from Leo.

Leo tried to stay quiet to hear for the attacker. Mikey held the spoon in his hand and tossed it to the opposite side of Leo. Leo looked toward it and Mikey ran at Leo, Mikey lifted the knife and slashed Leo arm, Leo held his arm in pain and Mikey lifted the knife again, slammed it down on Leo's face, slashing the side of his face, cutting his mask off.

Leo fell to the ground and went still.

Mikey took a breath, grabbed his bat and went to Leo, knelt down and felt his pulse. He was still breathing.

"Damnit" Mikey said

He stood up and looked at Leo, watching his face. Then he lift the bat up high.

"Goodbye brother" Mikey said

"Michelangelo!" He heard a familiar voice say

He froze, and slowly turned around and saw Splinter standing in the kitchen.

"Michelangelo…What are you doing?" Splinter asked

"Sensei…" Mikey said, lowering his hands.

"Explain yourself" Splinter said sharply

"Well…"

Mikey quickly swung the bat at Splinter and smashed him in the side of the head. Splinter quickly fell to the ground.

Then Mikey heard the lair door being open.

"Oh no" He said

Then he looked down at Leo, who moved his hand.

Mikey quickly looked at the knife, picked it up, closed his eyes and stabbed himself in the shoulder.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Come and get it while it's still hot!" Raph shouted jokingly as he walked into the lair. He stopped, spotting his father on the floor, a blood pool forming at his head. "Oh my god" he said softly, then heard a soft voice say, "Mikey". Raph dropped the pizza and ran into the kitchen, seeing Leo holding Mikey in his arms, Raph's skin turned cold at the sight of the knife sticking out of his chest.

"Mikey" He said softly

Raph looked at Leo, seeing the redness of his eyes, mask laying on the ground and a large gash on his face. "Raph" Leo said on the verge of tears. Raph turned around and looked at Splinter. He knelt down next to him, "Sensei?" He said. He placed a hand on the side of his head and moved it over and saw the side of his head had been caved it. "Jesus Christ" He said.

"Raph, Mikey needs help" Leo said

Raph felt Splinters pulse.

"Raph!" Leo said louder

Raph's heart dropped.

"RAPH!" Leo screamed

"WHAT!" Raph screamed back, not taking his eyes off of Splinter

There was a ominous silence, which was soon broken by the soft sobs.

"…Raph?" Leo said softly

Raph wiped the tears away, "He's dead Leo…He's fu*king dead"

Leo felt his world suddenly fell into a strange darkness, "No…No no" He said, setting Mikey on the ground and crawling toward his father.

"Sensei..." Leo reached his hand out toward him, "NO!..NO! NO NO!" He screamed, grabbing Splinter and holding him.

Raph buried his face in his hands, feeling the flow of tears fall through his fingers. He felt his rage instantly blow through the roof, he screamed out in rage, stood up and forced his fist though the bathroom door. The door cracked and slammed open, banging against the wall. He looked back at Leo who was burying his face in Splinters shoulder, screaming out in agony.

Raph fell to his knee's, feeling his heart split into two. He let the tears fall into the floor, weeping softly.

…..

Leo stared at the ground, sitting on the couch, feeling his insides lingering with guilt and regret. He looked up at Raph who was searching the lair thoroughly. "There's someone in here Leo" Raph said in a strangely rough voice. "Really…what gave you the hint" Leo responded.

"Listen Leo…now is not the time to bring out you're sarcasm" Raph shouted

"No of course not…our father is dead and our brothers have been attacked, and now I bring out my sarcasm" Leo responded roughly

Raph gave up, he sighed and walked back around the lair, searching every room, every crevasse, trying to find the sick son of a b*tch ruining this family. Leo stood up and walked into the lab, seeing his two brothers on the tables. Mikey all bandaged up and passed out again. It seems life just wont give him a break. And Don, he's just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Alright Leo, I've checked almost ten times…There's no one in this god damn lair" Raph said

"Then let's go bury our father" Leo said

"I still don't want these two alone, we could come home to see these two dead" Raph said darkly

"Damnit Raph, I'll put on the god damn alarm system, now lets go bury Splinter" Leo said

Raph stood in silence, feeling his fuse shorter then ever, "Fine" He said

Raph walked over to the sheet that covered Splinter and picked him up while Leo walked into the lab and turned on the security system.

"Lets go so we can get back" Leo said

….

An strange quietness filled the lair, with Raph and Leo gone to bury Splinter, leaving Mikey and Don alone, it seemed like no one was even there. Like the lair was abandoned. You could hear the tiny mice's feet pattering across the floor.

Then he felt his consciousness jerk back to life. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Then he shot his head up and looked around, seeing Mikey lying across the table. He didn't care about the pain. He jumped up and placed his feet on the floor and ran out of the lab.

"LEO!...RAPH!" He screamed

He looked around the empty lair, "LEO!...SPLINTER!..ANYONE!" He shouted

He turned around and saw Mikey standing at the doorway.

"Stay the hell away from me" Don said

"Sorry Donnie, it has to be done" Mikey said

Don yelped in horror and ran to the lair door, he fumbled with the button and once he managed to push it, Mikey came up to him and grabbed him. Don flailed around and elbowed Mikey in the jaw. Mikey fell back, dropping Don. He turned around and sent his foot into Mikey's head. Mikey fell down, giving Don the chance, he pushed his feet forward and ran out of the lair and closed the door.

"NO!" Mikey screamed as he shot up and ran toward the door, he pushed the button and the door opened. He ran out and saw Don climbing the ladder to the surface, heart racing, he ran after him, pushing himself harder and harder to stop Don. But once Mikey made it to the ladder, Don had already kicked the sewer lid into its place.

"Goddamnit! Mikey shouted, He quickly climbed the ladder and forced the sewer lid up, making it slam into the ground hard. He climbed out and looked around for Don. He looked up and saw him climb up onto a building. Mikey ran to the ladder and climbed it as fast as he could.

Making it to the top, he saw Don already two buildings away. Mikey cured loudly and ran after Don. He had to catch up to him, he let out short, sharp breathes, clenched his teeth and pushed his legs harder to catch up to him.

He couldn't do it, he had to stop. He forced his legs to shut down and he fell to his knees, watching Don run away from him. He felt his heart turn to stone at the thought of what Don was going to do.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mikey felt his stomach get smaller and smaller in fear, how could he let Don get out like that, he was getting clumsy. Leo and Raph would be home any minute from Splinters funeral.

'What should I do? Should I just get back to the table and pretend that I am still knocked out? No, maybe I should just tell them that he ran away…Or maybe-'

"Mikey!"

He froze, feeling his stomach drop ten stories, he didn't need to turn around to see Leo and Raph run up to him, "What are you doing out of bed? Are you ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine" Mikey said as he remembered the stab wound in his shoulder.

"Well what are you doing up here?" Raph said in his Raph voice

'Ok Mikey, time to make up everything as you go' He thought

"Don…When I woke up, he woke up…and i…I mean he…he saw me and freaked out, saying that I was the one who attacked him or something like that…I don't know guys, I think Don had his head hit pretty hard"

Leo and Raph looked at him, Mikey could hear his heart beating and was worried that they could alos hear it, but he doubted it.

"Well then what are you doing up here?" Leo asked

"When Don freaked out, he ran out of the lair, I ran after him to get him to calm down but he ran that way and I lost him" Mikey said pointing down where Don ran off.

"He ran off?" Raph said loudly

"I tried to stop him but he was too fast" Mikey said

Raph ran pass Mikey and tried looking for Don, Leo placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder, "it's ok, we know it's not your fault"

'Screw you Leo…You think it's my fault and later on you're going to punish me…I'm not going to listen to you anymore you piece of sh*t' Mikey said in his head

"I can't find him" Raph said

"Well don't kill yourself looking for him…He's bound to come back some time…we'll wait for a couple hours and then we'll come back out and look for him…Lets just go home" Leo said

…

As they walked into the lair, Mikey only thought of how lucky he was, later on tonight he was going to go out pretending to go for a run, but he was going to look for Don and finally end that bastard's life.

"That's good Michelangelo…These f**kers need to be dealt with"

'Yes…Yes they do'

Mikey watched as Raph sat down to watch some TV while Leo sat down and began reading. What could he do? Finish them off quickly?

"NO! They must suffer…slowly and painfully"

Mikey glanced into the dojo, 'Yes'

He put on his happy face and pranced toward Raph, "Hey Raph"

"What is it?" He asked sharply

"Lets practice…You and Me" Mikey asked sounding cheerful

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Mikey" Raph said

"It isn't…Mikey you need to rest" Leo said

'Stay out of this f**kface' Mikey said in his head

"Come on…I'm up for it...See" He launched a couple air punches and ended it with a roundhouse kick

Raph groaned, "Fine, but don't come crying to me if I hurt ya"

'I'm not the one that's going to be hurt Raph' Mikey thought

Leo watched as Mikey and Raph walked into the dojo, Mikey closed the door for some reason. But Leo smiled, happy that Mikey was back and his old self, after everything, he was worried that he would never be normal again…almost dying…Don being attacked, twice…Splinter…It was too much, Leo put the book down and rubbed his eyes. The stress was getting to him. Then he heard his shell cell ring, which surprised him, Who could that be, April and Casey are still on there cruise, he thinks, and Raph and Mikey are here…Don.

He reached into his belt and pulled it out, flipping it open.

"Hello?" Leo said

"Leo! You need to get out of there" Don's voice shouted through the phone

"Don what's wrong…Where are you?" He asked

"No time just get out of the lair, Get Raph and get out!" Don shouted

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's Mikey…He's gone insane…He was the one that attacked me" Don said

"What? IS this a joke?" Leo shouted

"No Leo you've got to believe me, Get out" Don said

"Don why would Mikey do that" He asked, then a memory flashed into his head. Being blinded and attacked, he remembered being on the ground in agonizing pain…then hearing Splinter shout something.

"Michelangelo"

"Explain yourself"

Leo's heart dropped, "oh my god"

"Leo…Get out" Don said

"Raph" Leo said, hanging up the phone and running into the dojo, he grabbed the door and slammed it open.

"Jesus Christ" He shouted, seeing Raph on the ground with Mikey on top of him, smashing his fists into Raph's face. Leo ran to Mikey and literally threw him off, Mikey hit the ground and looked up at Leo.

"Mikey what the hell are you doing!" Leo shouted

Mikey just grunted, then jumped at Leo. Leo dodged and grabbed Mikey's fist tightly. "Mikey stop this now!" Leo shouted

Mikey grinned, then launched his foot up in the air and kicked Leo in the face, knocking him to the ground. Leo lifted his hand and placed it on his face as it throbbed in pain. He looked up and saw the lair door close as Mikey ran out. Leo looked back at Raph, who laid on the ground in a fetal position, covering his face.

"Raph!" Leo shouted as he shot up and ran to him, "Raph are you ok?" He cringed when he got a look at Raph's face, seeing his face begin to swell up, blood covered and running down his mouth and nose.

Leo couldn't understand why Mikey was doing this, why we would attack him, or Raph, Or Don…and even kill Splinter. Leo couldn't escape the feeling that Mikey was going to do a lot worse if they didn't do something about it.

….

Mikey jumped from roof top to roof top, feeling his body rise in anger.

'I could have killed him, why didn't I just kill Leo when I had the chance, I could have killed them all but I screwed up…now they know and I have no way to get them'

Mikey stopped and fell to his knee's, smashing his already sore fists into the ground.

"Mikey" He heard

He stopped, looked up and saw his purple masked brother, looking at him.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mikey felt a hot burst of anger erupt in his chest at the sight of Don, just standing there and looking down at him. Don's face was emotionless, "What the hell has happen to you" He said roughly. Mikey pushed himself up to his feet and stood still, not taking his eyes off of his.

"You wanted me gone…I saw it in all of your eyes" Mikey said

Don gave Mikey a confused look, "What…Mikey what are you talking about"

"Silly little Mikey" Mikey said in a mocking voice, slowly walking toward Don, reaching his hand behind his shell, "Stupid little Mikey doesn't know anything…He's bringing this whole team down" He grabbed and pulled one of Raph's sai's out of his belt. Don looked at the sai, then at Mikey.

"Mikey where did you get that?" Don asked actually scared

"Snagged it from Raph as I was beating his face in…seems he tried to get rid of me by stabbing me in the leg" Mikey said, showing off a nasty looking wound on his leg

…

Leo grabbed another towel to clean up the blood on Raph's face, "Raph…Are you ok?" Leo asked

"Leo…What happened" Raph asked, seeming like he was still in shock

Leo didn't know what to say, Mikey's gone crazy? Mikey tried to kill you?...Mikey killed Splinter. Leo closed his eyes and pushed that thought out of the way. "I don't know…Something's wrong with Mikey" He ended up saying

Raph sniffed, "I thought he was just playin rough…then he started throwing real punches…and I tried to block them all but he was too fast, he got me good in the jaw and that got me to the ground…then as he sat on top of me and wailing on me…I didn't know what else to do" Raph covered his face, "So I grab my sai and stab him in the leg"

Leo felt his skin turn cold.

"I stabbed him Leo…My own brother" Raph said

…..

Don stared at the wound in confusion, "Raph….stabbed you?

Mikey grinned and began to slowly walk toward Don again, swinging the sai, "Silly little Mikey…He doesn't do anything for this team…he's just a source of contempt for this team…He's the one we can make fun off and treat like a FU*KING PIECE OF SH*T" Mikey ran at Don and leaped for him, Don dived out of the way and landed on his knees. Mikey turned toward him and slowly walked toward him again.

"No one likes you Mikey…so what's the way to get rid of you…But abandoning him and leaving him up against an army of foot ninjas so they can finish him off" Mikey said evilly

"Are you saying that we wanted to leave you on that roof?" Don questioned sharply

"No…Mikey will never know…Let's just leave him out there to die, and then bury him alive to make sure he is really dead" Mikey began to shout

"GETTING HURT BY THE FOOT NINJA WAS YOU"RE OWN DAMN FAULT…YOU'RE JUST TO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT" Don screamed

"So what are you going to do about that Donnie…are you going to kill me? Are you going to be a man and finally end my life already" Mikey said softly

Don felt rage bubbling up in his stomach, "Mikey…Stop it…now"

"And what if I don't…are you going to bury me alive?" Mikey grinned

Don stood in silence, staring at Mikey. Mikey jerked and ran at Don, outstretching his arm with the sai and aimed at Don. Don instantly grabbed the hand and forced Mikey to the ground.

"Mikey you're acting like a child…stop right now!" Don shouted

Mikey jerked his leg and implanted his knee into Don's side, Don yelped and back away, holding his side. Mikey shifted the sai and swung it at Don, he moved out of the way and tripped Mikey, sending him to the ground.

"Mikey goddamn it we're you're brothers! We love you and we would never hurt you" Don shouted

"LIAR" Mikey screamed as he kicked Don's groin and pounced on him, grabbing his neck and sending him to the ground, tightly squeezing his neck. Don grabbed Mikey's hand and tried to pull him off, but he had a grip on him and wasn't letting up.

Don felt Mikey's grip get tighter and tighter, he began to panic, trying to hit Mikey in the face, but nothing was working. He flattened his hand and chopped Mikey's throat, refraining him from breathing for a few seconds. Mikey inhaled sharply and coughed out, letting go of Don and holding his throat in pain. Gasping to catch a breath.

Don inhaled sharply and caught his breath, breathing hard and deeply. He looked at Mikey as he lay on the ground and tried to catch his breath. "It's done Mikey…Enough with this" Don said softly

Don heard Mikey begin to chuckle, then got louder, he turned around, holding the sai tightly in his hand.  
>"Yes Don…Enough with this…Time to end it" Mikey tossed the sai in the air and caught it by the end of the blade, swung it back and launched it at Don.<p>

Don inhaled, lifted his hand and tightly caught the sai by the handle and held the blade away from his body. Then he looked up and saw Mikey starting to run at him, but it was too late to do anything, Don closed his eyes and felt Mikey's body impact with his. Don and Mikey hit the ground hard, Don then felt his hands get unnaturally warm. He opened his eyes and saw Mikey's face staring at his, face filled with no emotion.

"Don" Mikey said softly

Don looked down and felt his heart break, seeing the sai plunged deep into Mikey's stomach.

"No" Don said softly

He carefully rolled Mikey onto the ground, he knelt next to him and looked at him.

"Mikey…Mikey stay with me" Don said

Mikey opened his mouth and softly said something, but Don didn't understand.

"What?" Don said, tears beginning to fall out

Mikey lifted his hand and placed it on Don's, "I-I'm…S-s-sorry"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leo watched Raph from the living room, staring as he sat in the kitchen, holding his head in his hands and weeping softly. Leo knew what Raph was feeling, having to stab your own brother just to get him to stop from killing you. Especially Mikey, the fun loving, prankster little brother we once knew, now a hollow shell of his former self, and why? Why is he like this?

Leo wanted to go up to him and do something, he didn't want to just sit here and stare at him, hoping he would stop, he knew that Raph needed someone right now, but Leo didn't know what to say to him. Leo took a deep breath and bit his lip, walking toward the kitchen, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Raph?" Leo said softly

"I don't know…I don't know what to do, what to say, how to feel…I mean I stabbed my brother…shouldn't I feel something…shouldn't I feel guilt or something?" Raph stammered

"Just take a deep breath, you're going through shock…you should drink some water" Leo said

"I don't need any fu*king water…I need to know where my damn brothers are, and what the hell is happening to Mikey"

Leo didn't expect this reaction, "Calm down Raph"

"Don't tell me to calm down…You saw him…You saw his eyes, that son of a bitch tried to kill me…and he was going to kill you" Raph said angrily, "Are we supposed to pretend that didn't happen"

"Yeah I saw it, and I don't know what the hell is happening but this is no time to get hostile toward me" Leo almost shouted

Raph looked at him for a second, examining his face, "I'm sorry…Leo I'm sorry"

Leo sighed, "I don't even know what to do anymore"

…

Don grabbed Mikey's cool hand and placed it on his chest, "Mikey please, stay with me" He shouted

Mikey looked into Don's eyes, then Don noticed as Mikey's eyelids grew closer to each other. "No…No Mikey!" Don shouted as his eyes closed

Don placed a hand on his face and gave him a gentle slap, "Come on Mikey" Don shouted.

Don didn't move as he watched Mikey, scanning for any movement. "Shit!" Don shouted as he reached into his belt and grabbed his shell cell, "Don't do this to me Mikey" Don said softly flipping the phone open, the whole screen was filled with a red X, 'Low Battery' written across it.

"God Damnit" Don screamed, throwing the phone across the roof.

He reached under Mikey and placed his arms under his legs and below his neck. Lifting him up and quickly running across the rooftops back toward home.

…..

Raph placed his hands under the running water and carried the handful of water to his face, he rubbed his palms down his face and looked at the mirror and at his reflection. Seeing the nasty looking lump right under his eye, the large cut starting from his lip and running down to just above his chin. He couldn't stop rubbing his tongue across the gap, but every time he did, he felt a strong chill run down his spine.

He heard a strange beeping sound coming from Don's lab, he looked out the bathroom door and saw Leo looking at the lab from the kitchen. Raph moved back in, grabbed his mask and walked out, following Leo into the lab.

As Raph tied the mask back on his head, he and Leo both found out the source of the beeping noise. The sensor, someone had walked across the sensor.

"Who do you think it could be?" Raph asked

"Well we have a fifty percent chance of being right" Leo said

Then they heard the lair door creak open, they turned around and Raph went to walk out, but Leo held him back.

"Wait" Leo said quietly

They instantly heard heavy breathing and muffled sobs, Raph face scrunched in confusion. Then they saw a figure walk in front of the door. Raph's heart split open, when he saw Mikey in Don's arms, stained with dry blood.

"Oh my god" Leo said

Don rushed in and set Mikey on the table, quickly grabbing all the equipment he needed. "Don what the hell happened?" Raph asked running to Mikey and examining him

"I don't know" Don said in shock, scrambling to get everything he needed, "I don't know I found him on the roof, he tried to fight me, he wasn't making sense, tried to kill me…and he fought…and he landed on the sai…he landed on the sai and"

Leo could see Don was suffering, he quickly ran to him and grabbed him, trying to get him to calm down, but Don kept panicking. Don picked up a gauze patch and placed it on Mikey's chest, Leo bit his lip as Raph backed away from Don and he pressed the patch on the wound.

…..

Don backed away from Mikey and turned around to face Leo and Raph, his head facing the ground. Leo went up to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Realizing that he hasn't seen or talked to him ever since Raph and him came back from patrolling, before Mikey came back, before Splinter was murdered, back before anything.

"I don't know what to do…What's wrong with Mikey" Don said softly

"He'll be fine, we just need to let him rest and he'll be fine" Leo said

There was a frightening silence, Don and Leo let go and Don sighed, "When he was stabbed…and he was hurt on the ground….He whispered something to me" Don said

Leo and Raph looked at each other, "What did he say?" Raph asked

"…He said he was sorry" Don said

Leo felt his heart rise to his throat, he looked at Mikey and sighed deeply. "There's nothing we can do for him now, Don, you should rest…You look tired" Leo said

Don nodded softly, looked at Mikey once more, and then walked out of the lab. Raph and Leo followed and saw Don grab a pillow and lay on the couch, facing the other way.

Raph stopped, Leo turned around and looked at him, "You ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah…You go ahead, get yourself some rest" Raph said, "I'll stay and look after him"

Leo thought about it, then nodded his head, "If you need something, just come and get me" Leo said

Raph nodded and watched Leo walk to his chair.

…

Raph felt himself dazing in and out of sleep, he felt his eyes begin to close, and then jerked out of it. He stood up and shook away the feeling of sleep. He rubbed is palms against his eyes and looked at Mikey. He sighed and peeked out of the lab, he saw Don sprawled out on the couch, snoring, he also saw Leo with his eyes closed on his chair, he's probably not sleeping, but he's resting.

Raph walked back into the lab and sat back down next to Mikey, he placed his hand on Mikey's palm and grabbed his hand. He sighed, "I don't know if you can hear me Mikey…But you've got to know…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you" He glanced over at his leg, seeing the bandage wrapped around it.

"I'm so sorry…But something has gotten into you and…I had to protect myself…but I shoulda just pushed you off or something…I…I'm sorry bro" Raph felt a tear fall from his eye and land on his hand. He wiped it away and looked at Mikey. Then he felt Mikey's hand twitch, his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw his eyes begin to open.

"Mikey!" Raph said

Mikey turned his head and looked at Raph, "Raph" He said softly

"Guys!" He screamed, "Guys he's awake!"

He grabbed Mikey's shoulder and looked at him, "You're going to be ok Mikey…You'll be fine"

Mikey smiled then pushed himself up to a sitting position, he saw Leo and Don run in.

"Mikey!" They both screamed

Mikey grabbed Raph's shoulder and smiled, "Raph" He pulled Raph closer and hugged him.

"It's ok Mikey, We're here for ya" Raph said

Mikey coughed out, then pulled Raph closer.

"_**Go**_"

"Rot in hell you son of a bitch" Mikey whispered

Then Mikey opened his jaws, placed his teeth on Raph's shoulder and slammed his teeth close. Raph screamed in pain as Mikey tore out the chuck of skin. Mikey pushed Raph into Leo and stood up. Don ran toward Mikey and retrained him, grabbing his shoulders and holding him down toward the table.

"Guys help me" Don shouted

Mikey extended his leg and kicked Don in the groin, he grabbed Don's shell and turned him around, he managed to find a scalpel and thrust it into Don's arm. Don screamed out in pain as Leo and Raph stared in shock.

"RUN!" Don screamed as he rammed his fist into Mikey's face and managed to get out of his grip.

Leo, Raph and Don ran out of the lab and toward the bathroom. Raph, holding his shoulder, turned around and saw Mikey grab Don and pull him into the lab, "NO!" Raph screamed as Mikey began to chase them. Raph and Leo ran into the bathroom and Raph slammed the door, putting all his weight against it.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Don followed closely behind Leo and Raph as they ran from there psychotic brother, then he felt hand grab him and pull him back into the lab. Don hit the floor and shifted to look up at as Mikey threw down a fist at his face. Don felt the impact and can literally his nose shatter, Mikey grabbed his neck and lifted him up and smash his face into the brick wall. He pulled back and rammed it back into the wall, after doing this a couple more times, Mikey threw Don to the floor and watched as he spat blood out of his mouth, including a tooth.

"Mikey…Please"

"**Don't listen to him…Take you're revenge**"

Mikey grinned and smashed his foot into Don's side, picked him up and proceeded to smash his face into the wall once more.

"You ruin my life you son of a bitch" Mikey said, smashing Don's face again.

He pulled back, "I didn't do a god damn thing to you and this is how you repay me", then slammed his back into the wall.

He pulled back once more, "I was there for you my ENTIRE LIFE" Mikey screamed, smashing Don's face into the wall twice more before throwing him out of the lab.

He walked out and knelt down next to Don, "Now listen here Donnie boy…I want you to tell me nicely what the hell I did to you to deserve being abandoned and left for death" Mikey said

Don made a small noise, but the managed to speak, " W-e didn't…Do…anyfing" Don spoke

"Liar…April and Casey tried to tell me the same thing before I burnt there asses" Mikey said

"What?" Don whispered

"That's right…they're dead…I killed them…You should have seen their faces" Mikey said, then heard the bathroom doorknob jiggle. He quickly chopped Don's throat, refraining from making a noise, grabbed his neck and hurried up the stairs. He knelt down behind the railing and watched the door open and Raph head poke out.

"I don't see them" Mikey heard Raph whisper

They proceeded to step out a little further, Mikey stood up, kept a firm grip on Don's neck, firm but not tight. Then he placed one foot on the railing and lifted himself up, grabbing a pipe from above to balance himself. While making sure he was still in the shadows.

"Don? Mikey?" Raph yelled

Mikey looked down in his belt and saw the Shuriken that rested there, he would need that in a second.

"Where did they go?" Raph asked

"I don't know" Leo responded

Mikey tightened the grip on Don's neck, lifted him up and launched him from the second story and to the first. Don hit the ground hard, right in front Leo and Raph, "DON!" Leo screamed, Mikey heard Don muter something under his breath as he reached into his belt, pulled out the Shuriken and launched it at the bathroom door, the force slammed the door close.

Mikey saw Raph grab Leo's arm and run to the lab, Mikey leaped off the railing and landed carefully on the first floor, ran and grabbed Leo's mask.

"Damnit" Leo shouted, lifting his foot and kicked Mikey away.

"Sorry Raph" Leo said softly as he pushed Raph into the lab and slammed the door close.

Leo turned around and blocked Mikey's incoming attack and kicked him in the shin, Mikey rose his fist and punched Leo in the chest, Leo grabbed the fist, pulled it closer and elbowed Mikey's jaw. Tightened his grip on the fist, twisted it around and held down his shoulder.

"Mikey…You've got to stop" Leo shouted

Mikey spotted a bat resting against the wall near him. He grinned, then lifted his foot and kicked Leo's groin. Leo stumbled as Mikey shot up, grabbed the bat and walked back to Leo. He kicked his abdomen, making Leo bend over in pain. Then Mikey swung the bat, hitting Leo's face and sending him flying. Leo landed arm's length from Don.

Mikey turned toward the door, rose the bat, then smashed it against the door, raised it again and rammed it against the door.

Then again, Then again.

Then the idea hit Mikey, he stopped, grinning, he walked next to the door and waited. After a couple minutes, the door opened slightly, the opened a little more and Raph stepped out. Mikey waited for a second, then swung the bat, hitting Raph's chest, making him drop whatever he was holding and fall to the floor. Mikey moved toward Raph, rose the bat up, and slammed it down on him again, then once more in the chest, then the last one in the stomach.

Mikey rose the bat and rested it on his shoulder, he looked down at Raph, seeing him gasping for air, then at Leo, who was holding his head in pain, then at Don, who was in a fetal position.

"My own family **betrayed** me…and **for** what? I **loved** you guys…now when I think about you…all I feel it pure **hate" **Mikey said

He chuckled, looking up, he spotted Don's nail gun. He grinned, grabbed Raph's foot and began to drag him toward the wall. He bent over and grabbed the nail gun as he passed.

Once he made it to the wall, he grabbed Raph's neck and lifted him up against the wall, held him up with his shoulder, lifted his arm, pointed the nail gun at his bicep and fired.

The nail went through his arm and stuck to the wall. Raph screamed in pain as Mikey lowered the nail gun, he let go off Raph and he fell limp, but he quickly rose up to not cause more pain to his arm. He looked at his arm, then back up at Mikey. "You bastard" He said. Mikey grinned, pointed the nail gun to Raph's foot and shot it.

Raph clenched his teeth and groaned loudly in pain, Raph took three deep breaths, then muttered "Please…Please why are you doing this to us"

Mikey grinned, walked up to him, grabbed his jaw and forced Raph to face him.

"Because you three did it to me" Mikey said roughly

Raph looked at him in confusion, "What? Mikey what did we do" Raph asked

"You left me on that building with all those foot ninjas…leaving me for dead" Mikey said

"What…Mikey we told you we were leaving…We told you but you didn't listen…We didn't cause this…You did"

"_**He lies…Kill him…all of them"**_

Mikey looked into Raph's eyes, seeing the pain in his face, Mikey knew that Raph usually tried to hide his pain, but for once, he was showing it all the way.

He raised the nail gun and pointed it at Raph's head.

"No" Raph shouted, "Mikey don't do this!"

Mikey didn't respond, he just stood still, he closed his eyes, and then lowered the nail gun, breathing deeply.

"_**What are you doing?"**_

Mikey looked around and saw Don and Leo still on the ground, Leo was moving slightly, but Don seemed to have been more active, trying to stand up.

"They don't deserve death…I had my revenge" Mikey said

"_**No…They must die**_"

"No they don't…they've had enough…Let's leave them be" Mikey said

"_**Fine…If you won't do it**_"

Mikey felt his arm jerk up and at Raph.

"_**I'll do it myself**_"

"What the" Mikey said

Mikey tried to put his hand down, but if felt like he was in no control over his entire arm.

"No, don't do this" Mikey said

"_**They must pay**_"

Mikey looked up at Raph in fear, seeing into his eyes, then everything went in slow motion, everything around him seemed to have slowed down. He looked at Raph, seeing the fear in his eyes, then back down at Leo, who was on the verge of standing up and running to Mikey, wanting to save Raph, and then at Don who was on his knees, holding his head in pain and watching the events unfold, in too much pain to even move.

Mikey then looked back in front, thinking only one thing.

'What have I done?'

Mikey looked at his hand and saw his finger begin to press the trigger.

"NO!" Mikey screamed using his other hand and slamming the nail gun out of his hand, the nail gun hit the ground and shot out a nail, hitting the wall.

"_**Are you crazy? Do you remember what they did to you?"**_

"No…They didn't do anything…It was my fault" Mikey realized

"_**I had a feeling this was going to happen…You have a change of heart and try to make everything to back to normal**_"

Mikey looked at the ground, realizing that nothing can go back to normal.

"What have I done" He said softly


	19. Chapter 18

_**Ok it's been way to long!**_

_**So here ya go!**_

_**Next chapter is the last one! :(**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Mikey stared in disbelief at what he has done, he turned around and looked at Leo, whose face was swollen and almost unrecognizable. And Don, who was bleeding out majorly and soon would pass out from blood loss. Then at Raph, nailed to the wall, staring at Mikey in fear.

"No" Mikey said softly

"**Yes, now you must finish what you started. Finish them off**"

"I can't" Mikey said quietly

"**You weak sack of shit**"

"Stop it" Mikey protested

"**No! If you won't finish them off…then I will**"

Mikey felt a weird feeling in his chest, like he was getting weaker and weaker. He lost the feeling in his legs and dropped to the floor. Then the feeling disappeared, "Mikey?" He heard Leo said softly.

Mikey saw feet standing in front of him, he hoped it was Leo, telling him the monster is gone and that everything will be alright. He slowly raised his head and saw the turtles face. It wasn't Leo, or Raph, Or Don.

It was himself, but his eyes glowed with a dark and eerie red.

"**You don't understand Mikey…I'm not the monster…You are**"

Mikey felt a bomb go off in his chest, he was right. He was the monster.

"Don't listen to him Mikey" Raph shouted

"Shut up!" He reached into his belt, grabbed a Shuriken and launched it at Raph, nailing him in the shoulder.

"NO!" Mikey screamed and tackled him into the ground. He wrapped his hands around the monsters neck and began to choke him.

"You made me kill my friends you son of a bitch" Mikey shouted

"I didn't…You did"

The monster rammed his fist into Mikey's head and made Mikey tumble off of him. Mikey looked up and saw that the monster wasn't there. He looked around, seeing only his brothers watching him with worried eyes.

"Mikey?" Leo said

"Leo" Mikey jumped up and ran into Leo's arms, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry Leo…I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Mikey…This wasn't your fault" Leo said softly

"Guys!" Raph said

Leo and Mikey looked and saw the monster standing right next to them.

"Pathetic"

Mikey threw a fist at him but he dodged.

"Leo help Raph and Don, I'll finish this once and for all" Mikey said, running toward the monster and tackling him into the dojo.

Mikey pushed himself up and ran to him the monster as he was still trying to get up and delivered a swift kick to the head. The monster lifted himself up and grabbed Mikey, throwing him into the weapon rack.

"**This isn't going to end well for any of us Michelangelo**"

"Please…Stop….Take me instead" Mikey said softly

"**What?**"

"Take me and leave my brothers alone" Mikey pleaded

"**Sorry**" He grabbed Mikey's neck and raised him off the ground, "**No can do**"

He threw him into the main room and he hit the ground hard. He looked up and saw Leo was caring to Don, Raph had been taken down and sat up against the wall.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted

Mikey jumped up and readied himself for the next attack, but as he stood there, nothing happened. He looked and saw that the monster was gone. He caught his breath and searched the lair for him. But no sign.

He shook his head and quickly ran to Don, "Don? Are you ok?" He asked

Don grunted in pain, then whispered, "I'll be fine"

Mikey gave a small smile, "I'm so sorry" He said softly

Don placed his hand on Mikey, "It'll be ok Mikey…I understand…It wasn't you" Don said

Mikey smiled, and then looked up at Raph, "You ok Raph?"

"I've been better" He responded, taking the shuriken out of his shoulder.

"Mikey…Where is he?" Leo asked

"I don't know…I know he's not gone…he could be anywhere" Mikey said

"Lets just not let our guard down" Leo said

"You got it!" Mikey stood up and looked inside the dojo, then Don's lab. He turned around and sighed, Leo looked down at Don and saw that the bleeding had stopped, but his bruises aren't healing well.

"Mikey we need to get him into the lab" He said looking up at Mikey, his heart dropped when he saw that Mikey wasn't alone, it was standing behind him.

"MIKEY!" Leo shouted

It wrapped its hands around Mikey and forced his mouth close. Mikey failed his arms and tried to get out of its grip.

"Soon" It muttered

Leo shot up and ran to him, but as he ran to them. They disappeared. It took Mikey with him.

"No! No no! MIKEY!" Leo screamed

He turned around and looked at Raph, who was trying to get up but didn't have the strength. Don tried to get up as well but Leo didn't let him.

"You can't stand Don, not right now" Leo said, tears running out of his eyes.

"GUYS!" Raph shouted

Leo looked up and saw Mikey standing at the lair door. Leo froze. Not knowing what to do.

"Mikey?" Leo whispered softly

Mikey opened his eyes, revealing a reddish glow.

"NO!" Leo shouted

It ran at him, but Leo grabbed its neck and forced him into the ground. He saw Raph force himself up and ran to him. Don still tried to get up but didn't have the strength.

Leo let go of its neck and got off of him while Raph kicked him in the head, yelping in pain. It didn't react, it jumped up and slammed its foot into Raph's shin. Knocking him down. Then it kicked Leo into the dojo, knocking him out of sight.

It turned around and looked for Don, but he was no wear in sight. He quickly turned around to find him.

"Over here you son of a bitch" He heard Don say

It turned around and was met with a bat in the face. It fell to the ground as Don raised the bat again and smashed it in his face.

"Yeah hos does it feel you piece of shit" Don said

Then smashed it on his face again.

"This is for my brothers"

Then one more time.

He threw the bat across the room and looked at it. Seeing its face all disfigured and jacked up. It opened its eyes and kicked Don in the groin. Don shouted in pain and fell to the ground. Raph saw it stand up and look at him.

"**No one's getting out of here alive you know that right? You guys think you actually have a chance to escape, but you won't**"

Then Raph saw a blade emerge from its chest, it shouted in pain and looked down at the blade, seeing it twist inside of him. Then the blade slid out and it fell to the floor. Raph saw Leo standing behind him, catching his breath.

"It's done" Leo said softly

Don rested himself up against the wall, "But….what about Mikey?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't know"

….

The gloomy skies hang low on the New York region. The wind picks up as it gets darker. The cemetery howls with a chilling sound, the wind speeding through the dead trees and gravestones. Nothing alive here, almost. Go farther into the cemetery, and a small sound can be heard. Walk to the correct gravestone, and words can be heard. Small words, small cries for help.

"Help me! Someone please get me out of here! Leo! Raph! Don! Help me please!"

Look at the gravestone, and you'll see a name.

Michelangelo Hamato


	20. Chapter 19

_**Ok, i thought about it and yeah, it was kinda over the top! So yeah! Sorry if i may have offended anyone in anyway! Ok so with that said, lets go back to the end story stuff. As you may know this is the last chapter and the end to another story. But don't worry! There will be more stories coming! Like the sequel to All Things Must Pass! Look for that soon! So anyway, yeah. Enjoy!**_

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

**Three Months Later**

Raph closed his eyes and let the water shower over him, he groaned as his foot gave a small spark of pain. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, nothings been the same since. He placed his hand on the wall and guided himself down to the floor, sitting on the cold, wet surface.

He sighed and rested his head on his arms. Mikey's still missing, Leo presumed him dead but Raph won't believe it. He was still alive out there, somewhere. He felt the water begin to lose its warmth, but he didn't want to get out yet. He still needed time to think about things.

Leo's acts like nothing happened, typical. He just goes around and pretends that everything is alright. Don took it the worse, his face still hasn't recovered from that day. He doesn't even look the same anymore, and it scared Raph everything he looked at Don. But he rarely works anymore, its good that he's actually getting some sleep, but to give up on his work completely? That's unusual.

Raph still acts the same, kind of. He still mopes around everywhere, and he still thinks he's the toughest, which no lie right now, he is. Don is still injured at the moment, and Leo's not injured physically, but mentally. Raph's injured as well, just not as bad. Leo just think this whole situation is his fault cause he was the one who called off the attack. Raph and Don keep telling him that it isn't his fault but he doesn't believe it.

It was all of their faults, they should have been watching out for their little brother. And they all knew it.

Raph shook the thought away and turned off the now cool water. Grabbed a towel and dried himself off. When he was done, he threw the towel on the floor and walked out of the bathroom. Seeing Don on the couch taking a nap, he seemed to be having troubled dreams. Raph sighed and walked into the kitchen where Leo was, thinking about what to eat for dinner.

"Hey Raph, what should we have tonight?" Leo asked

"No clue" Raph said

"Well that helped" Leo joked

Raph chuckled, "Why not pizza?"

"We ran out, there's only two slices left" Leo said

"Let me see" Raph walked to the fridge and pulled out the pizza box, opening it, he saw only two slices of pizza inside.

"No problem" Raph said, setting the box down and grabbing the pizza cutter

Leo watched Raph cut one of the pizza's down the middle, making three slices, "Oh" Leo said

"See, not that hard" Raph said giving him the box

Leo looked at the slices of pizza, feeling an empty feeling knowing they only needed three, instead of four.

"You ok?" Raph asked

Leo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him, "Yeah…Yeah I'm fine"

Raph looked at him for a second, and then walked out of the kitchen.

Leo shook his head and took the three pieces and put them in the microwave, he pressed start and leaned on the counter, rubbing his head.

"You ok bro?" He heard, looked up and saw Don standing in the kitchen

"Yeah fine…How'd you sleep?" Leo asked

"Fine, I have a really bad headache though" Don responded

"Hmm…Maybe you're just hungry" Leo considered

"Maybe, I smell pizza" Don said

"Yep, should be done any minute" Leo said

Don pulled out a chair and sat on it, holding his head, groaning.

"Here, Let me go get you something" Leo said, walking out of the kitchen

"Thanks" Don muttered

He placed his head on the cold table top and exhaled deeply, thinking about the pain in his head. It could be from that night, he did rough On up pretty good, Don couldn't even remember half of that day, he only remembered fragments.

He hadn't been up for working lately, he didn't know why, but he just didn't feel like it. The only time he would actually work is when he was looking for Mikey, but they've been looking for three months, he didn't know where else he could be. He thought it was possible that he would still be alive, but he should have shown at least some sign that he was still alive.

Or he could be on a rampage and killing everyone in sight. Don shook that thought away.

"Don" He heard

He turned around and expected Leo to be standing there, but he wasn't, and the voice sounded awfully close. But his worries went away when Leo walked into the kitchen holding a medicine bottle.

"Don"

"Yeah?"

"How bad is it?" Leo asked

"Pretty bad" Don replied

Leo opened the bottle and took two pills out and gave it to Don. Don swallowed them while Leo took the pizza out of the microwave and placed each one on a plate.

"Raph!" He called and set the pieces of pizza on the table

Don pulled his plate closer and Leo sat down across from him. Raph walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Don and Leo.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Raph said to Don

Don smiled and took a small bite out of his pizza, not feeling hungry, his headache got worse with every bite he took. He put his pizza down and held his head.

"You ok?" Leo asked

"No…I'll be right back" Don got out of his seat and ran upstairs to his room.

Leo got up to follow, but Raph stopped him, "He'll be fine, he'll be right back" Raph said

Leo sighed and sat back down, he grabbed his pizza and took a bite.

"So what's our plans for tomorrow?" Raph asked

"No idea" Leo responded

There was a eerie silence, "There's no one left" Raph muttered

"Huh?"

"Everyone's gone…April, Casey, Splinter…Mikey….They're all gone" Raph said

Leo was hoping this subject wouldn't be discussed now, "I know…But remember…We have each other, lets not let that go away either"

"Yeah" Raph said softly

…..

Don fell to the floor, holding his head in agony. This wasn't a normal headache, something was wrong with Don. He groaned in pain as he held his head, wanting the pain to stop. The pain was so intense that he could feel it running through his whole body.

"What's happening to me" Don said to himself

It felt like something was going to burst out of his head, he opened his mouth and closed it again, feeling even more pain course through his body. He crawled to his shelves and grabbed onto them, trying to lift himself up.

As he pulled up, the shelf cracked and the contents fell all over him. A rope fell and landed on the ground near him. He crawled to his bed and placed his head on the cold sheets, hoping they would work.

"**Nothing will work Donatello…I must finish what I started**"

"What?" Don said

"**You are mine**"

Don felt his head literally explode in pain. Then it got all calm, Don fell forward on his hands, eyes closed, in no more pain. He inhaled, then exhaled. Then slowly looked up. He opened his eyes.

Revealing a redish glow.

…..

Leo placed the last remaining pizza in his mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing. He looked at Raph and saw that he had finish eating his pizza as well. Then they both looked at Don's plate, seeing the pizza untouched.

"He's been up there for a while…almost an hour" Leo said with worry

"I'll go check on him" Raph said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen

Leo leaned on the chair and sighed, something was wrong. He stood up and paced around, worried. What could have been happening? Was Don sick? Is his injuries getting worse? He hoped it was nothing and it was going to pass by without ease. He sighed and paced some more. He looked up, getting more worried that there was no response from anyone.

"Raph?" Leo said softly, "Don?"

He slowly walked toward the kitchen doorway, getting worried.

As he made it to the doorway, something fell on him and made him fall into the kitchen. He recovered, looked up and saw Raph, hanging from his neck on a rope that was tied to a railing.

"Raph" Leo said in disbelief

He saw Raph hanging there with a sai sticking out of his chest.

"Jesus Christ" Leo said jumping up and running to the sink and vomiting.

He wiped the vomit away and looked back at his brother, still hanging from the railing.

"Raph?" Leo said softly

He walked up to him slowly and touched his leg. His skin was cold, he felt his heart pinch in pain and tears flowing out of his eyes.

"NO!" Leo shouted, he walked into main room, grabbed a shuriken and threw it at the rope, it broke and Raph fell to the ground. Leo looked at him as he laid on the floor, Leo couldn't look at him anymore, he turned around and covered his eyes.

Then he froze, hearing a noise that made him freeze. He turned around and looked on the second story, seeing Don's door open.

"Don?" Leo said softly

He looked around in fear, then heard a sound that drifted softly in his ears.

"Leo"

Leo ran into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife, holding it firmly in his hands. His vision was blurry from the nonstop tears that fell from his eyes.

"Don" He said softly as he stepped out of the kitchen

He looked around, trying to find any sight of Don. He looked at Don's lab, seeing it slowly move. He felt his hear race as he stepped closer.

He looked inside and felt his fear rise higher. Blood was splattered all over the computer monitor. Leo covered his mouth, stepping away from the lab. Then he heard a tiny noise and turned around quickly, seeing nothing was there. He was alone.

"Don!" He said louder

Then his nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the weapon rack collapse, he quickly walked into the dojo and find the swords scattered around the floor. But something made Leo feel uneasy. One was missing.

He heard a spine tingling laughter fill the lair. Then he heard the toilet flush, he felt a cold sweat roll down his skin. He swallowed and walked to the bathroom, slowly. He pushed the door open and turned the light on. It looked normal, untouched.

Then he looked at the mirror, seeing a large blood splatter on it.

Leo felt a wave of nausea pass over him, he placed his hand on the wall, refraining from passing out. He shook his head and heard something in the shower. He held up the knife and slowly walked to the shower curtain, grabbed it. Exhaled, feeling his insides shaking in fear. He pulled the curtain back, feeling his heart beat ten times faster.

The walls were splattered with more bloodied words, but these were more chilling.

_**YOU'RE NEXT YOU FEARLESS PIECE OF SHIT**_

Leo closed his eyes, not knowing how much more he can take. He let go of the curtains and pushed himself into the main room.

"WHERE ARE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!" Leo screamed

Then he heard something on the second floor, he looked and saw Don's door slam shut. He angrily held the knife tighter in his hands as he ran up the stairs and to Don's room. He stopped at the door, afraid to know what was inside.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, grabbed the doorknob and turned it. After pushing it open, he opened his eyes and saw that there were blood stains everywhere. Probably Raph's. He placed his hands on the doorway to keep himself together.

Then screamed as he felt a white hot pain travel through his body. He looked at were the pain was coming from and saw a sai sticking out of his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Don standing right behind him. Leo felt his legs go numb and fell to the ground, Don grabbed Leo's neck and threw him out of the room, managing to get him over the railing. Leo felt the ground hit him hard as he made impact. He coughed out in pain, feeling his entire body go numb.

He saw Don walk down the stairs, slowly making his way toward Leo. When he got close, he just stood there and looked at him.

"What do you want" Leo said in pain

Don smiled, then held up the swords, and placed the tip on Leo's neck.

Leo looked into Don's redish eyes, feeling fear for the last time.

Don jerked the sword to his left, making a perfect slash on his throat. Leo raised his hand to his throat, feeling the blood run though his hands.

He looked up for the last time, seeing Don place the sword on the ground, blade facing up. Don got on his knee's and placed his forehead on the tip of the sword. Jerked his head back then slammed his head down on the blade, making it slide through his head and out the back.

Leo felt numb, he could feel death start to crawl onto him, he felt the blood still rush out of his throat. His vision became blurry, he started silently weeping. Then he felt his body jerk, then he let out one last exhale before leaning his head back on the wall, feeling no more pain.

As he lay there dead, one tear fell from his eye and rolled down his face. It hung there for a second on his chin, and then fell to the floor. It laid on the ground, near Leo's leg, not to far from Raph, and almost near Don's foot.

….

Raph rested on the ground, neck broken. Dead.

Don laid on the ground, sword through his mouth, eyes wide open, Dead.

Mikey rested in the coffin, eye's wide open, mouth open, knuckles bloodied from smashing his hands into the top. Teeth rotted, mouth dry. Dead.

Leo laid on the ground, shoulder bleeding profusely, throat cut open, still bleeding. Skin growing pale at the amount of blood he was losing.

His eyes snapped open.

Revealing a redish glow.

He moved his feet and lifted himself up. Looked at his dead brothers, he inhaled, walked to the lair door, opened it, and walked out into the dark sewer. Disappearing from sight.


End file.
